Long Live the Queen
by TakaPL
Summary: Time goes on Priderock. Golden Pride went to its ancient home and Pridelanders start living their own lives. Kingdom is blessed with king’s heir–prince Dhahabu. All seems to be going in right direction. But is that true? Are all wounds of past are healed?
1. Prologue – Dreams so pretty

Long Live the Queen

Long Live the Queen

Prologue – Dreams so pretty

The world was floating like water. Without any specified time marks, Nala saw the past, the presence and the future as one, calm river, going in well known direction. Simba was on her side, standing on the ledge of Priderock. They both were looking on crowds of animals before them. Creatures came there just to bow their rulers… not as sign of submission, just to check that all was the same, all was as usual. Sun was shining from northern sky, dazzling queen's eyes. So she turned her stare back to see Kiara standing next to her.

No, something was wrong. Kiara was in the past, but presence and future lacked of goldenfurred princess. "Princess?" asked herself Nala. "No she is a queen… but how? I'm a queen too!" That meant vision of past and present times mixed. "Kiara is not here. There is just Tanabi… What happened to him? His eye?" gasped queen silently. "No… that's…"

Slowly memories of recent events deluged Nala. One by one events of fresh and aching past appeared in vision. Tanabi, standing on the ledge with lioness that Nala didn't recognize… or didn't want to. Wound on a forehead, one damaged eye… Sad stare of the other. And that lioness, she was an enemy! The crowd of animals was the same, but hailing not pridelander's pride, but… some outcast! Nala recalled her name. It was Vitani.

That was the last element of puzzle that came to its place. Queen… no! former queen then knew it all. She wasn't standing with king Simba on Priderock – she was standing with ex-king Simba, far from there, in Green Den. Vision of family's keep was impossible, it was just a part of dream. "I am dreaming." Though Nala. "I see things that should be, but aren't! Oh, Simba, why it came to this!?"

Vitani was looking on predecessoress with barely hidden irony and triumph. Nala had to turn her stare down for not to see those blue and deep proud eyes. "It's too much… Simba, stop it!" she called into her dream. As if someone obeyed her, she woke up.

Former queen opened her eyes to see the half-darkness of Green Den. Small lair in rock-range of Border River Cliff was nothing compared to the main cave of Priderock. It had barely ten on four metres, maybe even a bit less. But suddenly Nala felt lost and confused, very small in big and cold inside of den. She cuddled closer to sleeping Simba, who just sighed in his slumber. When she felt warmth of her mate's body, she felt more confident. However the bitter taste of dream still was keeping her confused.

She stood up and walked to exit. After few steps she sensed a pain in her left paw's joints. "Funny, it passed just few months of me being deposed and I feel old. I guess that aging is not a matter of time, but state of mind. But now…" she exited the lair. "…I must overcome it. Whatever it takes!"

Her eyes were struck with bright light of dawn, because entrance of Green Den was directed due east. "As in my dream." Thought Nala, squinting her eyes. She looked aside, to look Zazu, peacefully sleeping on branch of acacia. Old major-domo was slumbering indifferent to raising day, what for Nala seemed somehow very irritating. "Year ago, he would be already awake now, gathering morning reports and looking over vicinity. But now… he is useless. Just like we are!" She instinctively looked back to the cave, where Simba was still sleeping. She couldn't get it – her mate seemed to be fully reconciled with status quo, giving no slightest sign of disapproval for their son's actions. "Simba… you were a perfect king… Why did you let it go so easily?" She again turned her head – back to sun. That time with growing anger. She closed her eyes, but kept her face against sky flames.

Nala wasn't power-hungry. She treated being a queen much more like a duty than a privilege. But that didn't mean she gave up her duty easily. She felt that if she once had taken that burden with Simba, it was natural to bear it until she die. But actually she could left her title without any huff, if that would done in proper way. And her office would have been passed to the proper person.

"Simba…" she thought, that time looking on horizon and growing sun's disc. "I love our son as well as you… but it doesn't make me blind. Tanabi did a grave mistake by overthrowing you and restoring Scar's memory… And did fatal error, taking Outlandress as a mate. It's not a problem of Vitani as a lioness… but that she is Zira's daughter. We can't… he can't run his kingdom, basing his rule on former rebel."

She knew that most of her complains are late ones. Tanabi was loyal to his mate – he upheld her decision to banish Nala and Simba from Prideland (although former queen had to admit that her son interpreted that ordinance in so wise way that it allow old royal couple to keep their authority), supported Vitani in everyway. And since few months new rulers were also parents. Their son Dhahabu was the best guaranty for new order as could be.

"Your son…" Nala addressed in her thoughts directly Tanabi. "It's not his fault that his mother is Outlandress… He is your heir and I love him as I should love my grandchild… But I'm afraid… I don't mean blood, it's doesn't mean too much… but he his descendant of our enemies. Are you sure he will manage to bear that burden?" Then something interrupted her silent reverie.

She jumped in place, turning aside. She was ready to fight, whatever any fight was improbable then. She was on her land, under protection of Simba and whole pride. But habits of old days were strong.

"It's just me!" whispered Vinia with regretful voice. Former queen hid her claws to pawpads and looked on grey lioness with curious stare. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am." She added. "I'm here for some time, but… I was scared to interrupt your cogitation."

"Yes, you succeeded to be stealth for few minutes." Murmured Nala with tone of irritation. But then she asked, a bit confused. "What are you doing here on such a weird time. Has something happened?"

"No, that's nothing special…" she replied. "I just… I asked sir Tanabi if there is need to stay with you constantly. You know… to assist you…"

"Oh." Smiled Nala with poisonous smile. "Or maybe your queen asked you to have an eye on us?" Vinia's eyes narrowed.

"Stars… no!" she gasped, shocked. Then Nala felt like an idiot. That was very improbable assumption and a bit offending one. "Ma'am, I here to help you in hunting and remind you about edict. But I wish to accompany queen mother…" she turned her stare down. "..if she wants me to."

"I'm sorry, my dear." Replied Nala and came to young lioness. She hugged her with motherly tenderness. "I said something stupid… Of course, I'm glad you want to help… But to sleep with us? Sorphi and you have to watch us for day anyway... I think you have enough of that."

"Sorphi is there." Vinia pointed cluster of bushes nearby. "We got here late at night, so we didn't want to wake you up."

Just like as response to command, from cluster appeared a head of second lioness, assigned to Simba's and Nala's escort. She looked with sleepy stare on former monarchess and on friend, then stood up and came closer to lionesses. She bowed before Nala.

"So, we start another day of your glorious assignment?" asked Nala with irony.

"Maybe we think about hunt." Advised Vinia and nudged Sorphi in side.

"Yeah, that's good idea." Replied lioness and they both set off in savannah direction.

"Again." Sighed Nala. "Believe me, I would be grateful for replacing you in that duty. But I know… the edict… So, good hunting." She said, following two huntress. Suddenly Vinia stopped.

"Ma'am!" said with a bit scared voice. Nala understood and stopped too.

She was on the edge of stone-plate of Green Den. Just before her was beginning actual savannah of deep green. But also it was a border of Pridelands. With one paw former queen was in her old home. She was ordered not to put it on that ground… ever.

"Yes, I almost forgot that my space is so short." Murmured Nala and carefully got back her limb. "Thank you." Said to guardian.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am!" said Vinia with shivering voice. Former queen sensed that she was close to cry and felt genuine compassion towards her.

"All right." Nala replied. "As Simba said: you only do you job."

"It's king's…" sobbed huntress.

"And queen's order." Added queen-mother. "In first place queen's. But it is not you problem. Just… go."

Both lionesses set of to run, as if they were relieved from very unpleasant duty. Perhaps they were. For them it was barely standable to serve as guards for their old king and old queen. Nala was sure of their deep hidden aversion to their roles.

"Maybe…" in that moment a spark of long unfelt emotion came over her spine. It was hope. "Maybe… I'm not only one, who remember how our life should be." She whispered. "Is there any way to check it… and sense emotions of pride?"

She opened her eyes and looked directly on east. Sun already had raised a bit over horizon, so she could look freely. And then she saw another view that gave her strength and more of hope. A silhouette of another lion. "She came yesterday… and today… Again on morning, before hunting. She will have to back to Priderock and set of with team. But still, she came to visit her old monarchs…" Umeme came closer to green den. With rays of early sun her fur – naturally golden – seemed to be made of actual gold. "She is so alike to my beloved Kiara." Smiled old queen. "Both with appearance and her gentle heart." She smiled even wider, when newcomer noticed queen-mother waiting before den.

"Ma'am…" she called. "It's a bit early for a sunbath."

"My child… it's a bit early for chat with your aunt." Replied Nala. Umeme added a burst of laughter to that greeting.

"Right, ma'am." She said. "But I was wondering how are Sorphi and Vinia going."

"In keeping me?" asked Nala with sarcasm. "Well, I'm still here, so my guards are vigilant." But there was no usual bitterness in that joke. Just was just a… joke. Nala could jest in that way only with few persons. Umeme was one of them.

"Oh, Umeme…" she thought. "I always hoped that you will become Tanabi's mate… and my daughter by that. It came in different… worse way, but you seem to treat me like a mother. It helps me very much." Then she added aloud. "And… what has changed on Priderock?"

"Since yesterday? Not too much." Laughed lioness. "At least nothing what couldn't be undone."

It could be just coincidence, but Nala took an impression that whole world was asking her to make few steps back… and return to yesterday. "Simba, my dear." She thought. "Although you lost your hope, I will hope for you!"


	2. I The New Generation

I

I. The New Generation

The Border River was limiting Pridelands on western and northern side. Some would say that fertile savannah was placed on band of river and there was much truth in that sentence. On pools of Border Turn current got slower and started to deluge nearby meadows. For most of the year – except of heat of dry season – those backwaters and swamps were favourite watering places for many creatures. But not only watering places.

"Yuppi!" creamed Anasa, sliding down from slanting tree, right to mud of backwater. She hit the greenish surface and splashed dirt around. Some of those hit Dhahabu, standing on bank. But prince just burst with laughter – he was as dirty as the other cub. Right before that scene, he as a first used slanting trunk as a chute and led the way down.

"Look, I'm a warthog!" called kitty, swimming in muddy water.

Duo of cubs, if some would have washed them away from filth, looked like typical kitties of their age. Both about six moths, growing fast, but still small children in lions standards. She had mild, greyish fur and vigilant and pranking green eyes. Dhahabu, son of Vitania and Tanabi, prince of Priderock, was goldenfurred cub, resembling his father in muzzle features. But his eyes were deep blue, more desert ones.

"Stars!" both cubs heard shout from the sky.

"Damn!" gasped Dhahabu, looking up on diving hornbill.

"My prince, Anasa, get out of there immediately!" cried green bird, stopping just above the surface of backwater. But suddenly a splash of dirty his him and hornbill become more brown than green. "Sir!" yelled majordomo, hearing laughter of Dhahabu.

Cub just hit the water, splashing mud on his carer. Then he instantly stood in 'attention-position', pretending he did nothing. But spotted bird was too tired to play in prince's games. "Stop it, sir!" he called with enraged voice. Get away on solid bank, now." Then he looked again on Anasa. "Stars! Get away from this filth!"

She was still swimming on shallow pool of water and mud. She loved such a games, especially in days so sunny and hot like that day was. So she just showed her tongue to green (or green/brown) bird and pushed her paws to swim further from shore.

"Stop it! Stop it!" called Tiko. "You mother…"

"…is not here." Smiled kitty. "Come on, Tiko, I like to swim."

But hornbill flew over her and with anger pricked clumsy cub in her head. Most likely he wanted to grab her fur and at least try to drag her, but it looked rather pathetic.

"Hey, stop it!" called Dhahabu, jumping again to water. "Don't threat her like that!"

"If you don't like it, sir, help me take her away from here." Snorted hornbill, trying again to catch Anasa's fur with his beak.

"Tiko, leave me alone, I'm coming out." Yelled kitty. Bird flew a little higher, and for that waited Dhahabu. He again sprinkled him with next portion of muddy water. Hornbill lost his balance and fell down to pool, just next to Anasa.

"Oh, you got him!" cried cub.

"Yeah…" nodded prince, but then seeing that majordomo didn't return to the surface, he called. "Anasa! Pull him out!"

Scared kitty started to search in water for drowned bird. Dhahabu joined her instantly and they both were scanning pool with waves of paws. With every seconds cubs were closer to panic.

"Stars… we drowned him!" sobbed Anasa, again failing to find Tiko.

But in the same moment bird emerged few metres away from there with loud panting. He made his awkward swim to the bank and barely climbed on grass.

"Tiko!" called prince with relief and Anasa stopped her cry.

"Very funny!" panted bird, still spitting some water. "Now you see that isn't amusing."

"We thought you drowned." Said Dhahabu. "You… tricked us?" asked with surprise.

"I just wanted to show you, how it feels when person you are responsible for, gets into danger." Replied hornbill and shook his feathers to rid of the water.

"Cool!" called prince. "Good joke that one! You are in fact nice guy." Then added with quieter voice. "You have just such idiotic job."

"It's not funny, sir!" shouted Tiko. "Get away from this swamp, now! Your mother…"

"…is also not here." Smiled Dhahabu, but then he narrowed his lips to more serious expression. After all he was a prince and heir to throne. He should acted like one. "Right, I'm going." And he set of in bank direction. After few steps he stopped and looked back on Anasa.

"Anasa, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Said cub, but then her pupils got wider. "Or no…" she whispered.

Anasa was standing in water, with only head above the surface. The muddy water didn't let her to see what she was stomping on. The bottom was soft carpet of mud. Cubs had been swimming over, then running on it, without fear, however they hadn't been aware what hazard it was. When kitty stopped in one place for few minutes, her paws just sunk into a layer of slime. She missed the moment, to understood what had happened when she tried to raise one of her limbs. She failed.

"Anasa, what happened?" asked Dhahabu.

"I've stuck…" gasped cub, then she submerged few centimetres more. Water reach her mouth and if she hadn't closed it, it would deluged it.

"Tiko, call for help!" shouted prince and pounced back into friend's direction.

Not watching what would bird do, he swam to Anasa. She was almost underwater, just with eyes and forehead above surface. Prince got to her, being careful not to base on dangerous bottom.

"Hold you breath and be ready." Cried.

She wanted to ask: for what?, but she couldn't – if she opened her mouth, the water would choked her. Meanwhile prince took a deep breath and lowered his head. Just underwater he sought Anasa'a lips and blew air from his lungs into his friend. Then again swam up. On surface he noticed that only Anasa's ears were uncovered.

"Don't panic!" ordered prince. "Tiko will bring some assistance… When you sense I'm close, just exhale and I will give you my air. Do read me?" He noticed that ears of cub shook. He hoped it that confirmation, not a shiver of fear. "Wait, don't exhale, now I will check if I could free you myself." She mover tips of her ears again, then she sunk underwater totally. Dhahabu dived again.

He got to the bottom and touched with front paws to Anasa's limbs. Those were heavily sucked down to knees and stuck in place. Prince tried to pull one of paws, but when he sensed that was useless, he returned to surface. Because Anasa'a ears were also underwater, he said nothing, just took another deep breath and dived to friend's lips. He blew again, giving cub next portion of lifegiving oxygen. Not waiting for any response, be got back to surface and inhaled again.

"Stars!" he thought with growing fear. "How long I would stand this… Tiko, get back with someone now!"

He repeated his action, thinking with despair. He knew that hornbill's flight to Priderock and way back – made even by the fastest lioness – would be much, much too long to get on time. Young lion was getting tired fast, he also feared that Anasa would panic and with some another turn she wouldn't hold her breath long enough. "But I must do what I could! I'm a prince, Stars dammit!" gasped in mind, submerging once again.

After fifth time he lost his count. His life became a way up and down, synchronized with breathe in and out. He even tried to freeze his mind, to save any energy he could. He only silently prayed to ancestors for a miracle. It took six more breath for miracle to come.

Suddenly Dhahabu felt as some strong paws pulled up Anasa in front of him. He surface and opened his eyes to see Umeme, carrying coughing cub in her mouth. Lioness gave just a quick look on prince to check if he was all right, then jumped on bank and laid Anasa on grass. Kitty coughed even louder.

"Thanks A…" sighed Tiko. Because of coughs prince never knew if bird said 'Ahadi' or 'Arista', but some brink of his ruler's intuition said him it would be very interesting to know that. Meanwhile bird flew down and sat next to Umeme, who was trying to clear Anasa'a throat, by pressing cub's chest. After few such actions cub stopped to cough and breached normally.

"Are you all right?" asked lioness.

"I guess…" replied cub with weary voice.

"My prince!" then called Umeme, turning to Dhahabu. But he already managed to got to shore and climb on it. Cub laid on grass, exhausted. "My prince… are you…"

"Yeah…" panted goldenfurred. "Thanks…"

Lioness – as if she didn't believe in cub's assurance – came closer and looked examined him carefully. Seeing he was indeed unharmed, she return to Anasa.

"Thanks, Umeme." Repeated prince.

"Thank Stars, sir." Replied lioness. "It was a miracle I was so near." Then she turned again on prince and smiled. "But anyway – nice moves, sir. You really did it in smart way. But…" she lowered her voice. "…I can't turn a blind eye on that. I must report about it to your mother." Both cubs turned their stares down.

"Yes, I know that." Replied Dhahabu with serious tone. "I will tell her myself, I promise."

Umeme was silent for a while then said. "Good, that would be the best. I must say you did a real mess here, but I like how you clean it. You saved Anasa… and I believe you will tell your mother what has happened here with all details. You've made mistake today, prince. But damage is done and keep undoing it in that way. It's just… good."

Anasa stood up and came to goldenfurred. She whispered to his lips. "Thank you… You saved me…"

"Well, yes." Nodded Dhahabu. "But you was amazing too. You stayed cool even in such situation. I… if I could say that… I'm proud of you."

"But what will be now?" asked asked, clearly scared by vision of her mother. Bidii was loving parent, but very stern one.

"Don't worry… I will talk with my mom first." Said Dhahabu.

In standards of Pridelnders, queen was very lenient. It didn't mean that she was tolerant about any disobedience, but she let her son on more independence and even more dangerous plays than most of lionesses on Priderock. Juts harsh cubhood of Vitani taught her that fun with no sweat (of both effort and fear) is not a fun. However such a stupidity that prince and Anasa made, would be most likely punished decisively.

"Really?" asked Anasa. "You… are saving me again!"

"That's what for princes are." Smiled Dhahabu, but in fact he was shivering inside before talk with queen.

"All right, cease those secrets." Umeme finished their quiet conversation. "We are going home."

"You are really cool guy." Snorted Tiki, flying next to Dhahabu. "But you have to learn some manners anyway." Prince slowly followed goldenfurred lioness.

\/\/\/

After about hour they reached Priderock to see just two lionesses there. But that were Vitani and Bidii. Both cubs gulped.

Queen and her subjects stayed in cave while rest of team was on hunting. Monarchess had no obligation to go for game, however she usually went. But that day she decided to take a break, after minor injury she had taken day before. That's why she also wasn't accompanying her son in plays, but ordered it to Tiko. The same Bidii – stretched paw made her unable to hunt and Vitani assured her that her daughter was safe under hornbill's overseeing.

Umeme was carrying Anasa on her back (Dhahabu followed them, saying he could walk on his own all the way), but just before rock, she stopped and let cub come down. She looked on prince and said.

"So… that's the end of my road. You are going to your mother alone. I hope you will deal it quickly."

Dhahabu nodded and said to Anasa.

"Wait here. I will try to… keep their focus on me." Then he set off uphill.

Vitani and Bidii, forewarned by Tiko, were waiting for cubs. Both lionesses had severe stare, however Dhahabu noticed that his mother was somehow absent-minded. Cub stopped on the ledge, just before queen and greyfurred lioness.

"That was all my fault." He started. "I guided Anasa there and as first entered the swamp. There is no excuse for me… but she just followed me. She trusted that I, as prince… was doing no bad thing."

"Probably." Said Bidii. "But Anasa got into trouble in the first place."

"Yes, but because of me." Replied Dhahabu.

"Bidii?" asked Vitani. "I think he had right. He is the one who romped there. I think that Anasa doesn't deserve for punishment…" Dhababu instantly nodded his head. "…as my son." Muzzle of prince narrowed with fear. "Will you let me solve this?"

"As you wish, ma'am." Said lioness. "Do what you think as proper. But if You still think that my daughter deserves a discipline, suit yourself." Replied and went to cave, hobbling a little.

Vitani without word came to Dhahabu and hugged him. Cub was surprised, but stayed silent. After a moment, queen let him loose and stepped back.

"I just made sure, you are here." She said with hollow voice. "Tiko said me everything. You and Anasa were close to drown."

"No, that was…" started cub, but then stopped, took a deep breath and said, seeing no point in avoiding. "Well, actually, we were. I'm sorry, mom."

"Yes, sorry…" repeated Vitani, pacing in front of her son. "It easy to excuse someone, but… from my perspective it isn't as easy. Look." She stopped and turned to cub. He had been looking on mother since few moments, but he tried make his stare even more perceptive. "Why are you so… uncooperative? I just gave you a little more easiness and you overuse it so fast… Stars!" she gasped both to Dhahabu and to herself. "I promised myself I will provide you cubhood I didn't have. That I will let you play and prank, not learn of survival and fight for every scrap of food, as I had to. I just want you to be airy and happy… But that is not the way you are achieving it."

"Mom…" whispered Dhahabu.

"Don't interrupt me." She said. "Just understand, that I was more soft-hearted that I should have been. If your father knew what is happening, he would has tied your tail to his, to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, I know that." Nodded Dhahabu.

"No, you don't." snorted Vitani. "Your grandfather Simba was… very strict about that kind of stuff, so your father learned how to keep his cubs short… for their good. And I'm closer and closer to think, he has right."

"Mom… I will be better." Yelped cub. "I promise…" then he paused.

"What are you promising?" asked queen. "That it will never happen again?"

"No, mom…" said Dhahabu. "I wish to not irritate you ever, but I can't be sure if someday…" Vitani smiled.

"Oh, my son… You are just too honest and simple-hearted." She replied. "Most of your contemporaries would swear on Stars it won't happen again. But you…"

"I'm just not sure." Said prince. "But I don't want to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." Said Vitani, again coming to and hugging son. "Just… made me mad." Added with faked anger. Then they both laughed. "Oh, I just kidding. So from now on I hope you will be more careful. Remember – you are a prince and your kingdom depends on your future. Also because you are a prince, you have to give an example to all… including Anasa."

"I know, mom. I will… no, I just will do everything I could to please you in that."

"Right." Nodded Vitani, putting cub on the ground. "I believe you. So you could go back to Anasa. Tell her that storm didn't come… this time." She gently pushed Dhahabu into cave's direction. Cub set off to entrance, but after few steps stopped and look again on mother.

"Mom… you… won't you punish me?"

"Hm?" asked a bit surprised lioness. "I guess it's not smart for you asking such questions, because I could change my mind."

"Yeah, I very glad you see no need of that, but…" he return to queen. "Mom, something is wrong. I see how it is bothering you since few days. Something you can't tell even dad about."

"So what makes you think I could tell you?" asked queen. In the same time she was wondering how her son noticed it so quickly.

"I don't know… Well, I'm just a cub and I don't know many things. So you could tell me, knowing I won't understand. I can't advise you, but I could listen." She laughed again, but then replied with serious voice.

"No, get back to your plays. It's true I have some questions I can't answer right now. But no one could. I must just wait for solution."

"But you will be alright?"

"I hope." Said Vitani, regretting she couldn't say 'for sure'. But she was as honest and blunt as her son.

So Dhahabu entered the cave and saw Bitti, lying on her bedding with Anasa in paws. Lioness was cleaning her daughter, most likely without any serious reason, just to keep her around while Vitani was dealing with prince. Seeing that queen so quick finished with son, she released Anasa and looked on Dhahabu with slight confusion.

"It's over?" asked Anasa wisphering.

"I guess." Replied prince.

"Mom, can I go now?" she pleaded.

"We will get Tiko and won't be far from rock." Added prince.

"If queen said so, you can." Said lioness. Careful auditor would have noticed something strange in sound of word 'queen'. Lioness spelled it in a bit odd way. Maybe even ironic.

"Thanks aunt." Said Dhahabu and with Anasa they run out from cave. The passed next to Vitani, who nodded them and whistled on Tiko to oversee cubs in their walk. Hornbill flew after running two, sighing with weariness but also with reconciliation.

"Just get back before father returns." Called queen after them. She hoped that nod of Dhahabu was confirmation of that.

"Oh… I'm not sure if I'm doing right." She thought. "I was raised in so different way… and I hadn't even half of freedom they have. Am I good mother?" asked for thousandth time, but then added with sarcasm. "Am I good mate, am I good queen? and so on. I could ask endlessly, but no one would give me a straight answer."

She could ask Tanabi, but he would reply with certainty she was going great. That was not the real answer. On the other paw, she couldn't go to Bidii and just talk about cubs. Lioness would have avoided that question or give any random answer to finish that talk. "I'm not a queen for her." Thought Vitani. "Just a former Outlander. Fact I'm mother of the prince complicated things in her eyes, but just a little. I just have to reconcile with awareness, I will never be real Pridelandress for them." But then a sudden anger burst in her heart. "But I AM REAL PRIEDELANDRESS!" shouted silently. "I'm the daughter of Scar, the true king of this land! That is insulting that treat me like that… They treat memory of my father the same!" She instinctively extended her claws, to notice that just second later. "Oh, I can't lose my temper like that. It's all fine, all will be ok… But why the heck Tanabi is spending so much time, looking on those prophecies?"

\/\/\/

Tanabi that day went to Thamath. Rafiki left Pridelands instantly, leaving also his keep inhabited. So his successor – mandrill Thamath - took that baobab as his. Tanabi tried to keep old ape near his court, but it was useless. Rafiki blamed himself for failure during War of Prides and deaths that followed it. So he chose self-exile in Mighty Jungle. For first few months king was very uneasy for old shaman living on his own, but when Yakta left Pridelands to establish own kingdom, he was asked by Tanabi to have an eye on Rafiki and assist him in his old years. Then – relieved from some of duties – king could accept his new shaman with clear conscience.

But relation between Tanabi and Thamath was very strange. Mandrill was young and quite inexperienced – a lore of shaman one could achieve only by such a duty. Meanwhile king was special creature – a lion, but unlike of most his kins, very sensitive to supernatural voices of Stars. Especially since his accident, when he lost his eye, ruler started to see world in different way. Worse about normal sight, but much better about that sight shamans usually have. That why king and sage-to-be were learning in the same time, mostly of the same things. Tanabi assisted Thamath in many of his rituals, what was ion the same degree troubling and helpful for mandrill.

"Wind." Said shaman. He and monarch were sitting under Rafiki's baobab and looking on monkey's coconut's shells. Thamath was painting on trunk of tree, but they both were looking on unexpected result. Shaman repeated. "Wind. It's a sign of change."

"With all respect to your knowledge, friend." Interrupted him king. "Wind is not sign of change, but sign of lasting. Just that's a testimony that Nature is returning to the state of order. Warm air causes high pressure, then it's going where pressure is lower. World returns to the balance… to the order. That is wind."

"Sir…" said mandrill, seriously amazed. "I have never seen it like that."

"So now we both are enlightened." Smiled ruler. "But never mind, let's see your painting." They turned their stares on trunk. "That strange… I see much chaos… uncertainness and fear in future."

"It's about the Second Drought, sir." Replied shaman. "As you were told by Kings of the Past. The future will be hard."

"Yes, I know that." Nodded Tanabi. "But those clouds…" he pointed on grey shapes on bark. "Are much closer that I thought."

"Not this year, my lord." Assured mandrill, however he noticed something more scary on picture and shivered inside.

"But what means that dashed line there? Why it is so blurred."

"I have no idea, my lord." Lied shaman. In fact he knew what was that shape. It was line of king's destiny. He didn't dare to guess why that element was so dashed.


	3. II Considerations on Pridelands

II

II. Considerations on Pridelands

For few days that passed since trouble on swamps, Tanabi hadn't learned about that. Also Nala and Simba – however Green Den was very near from backwaters, heard nothing about Dhahabu's and Anasa'a accident. Vitani, with all troubles on her mind, decided not to upset her mate. Bidii also waived with it aside, so both cubs avoided any further rebukes. Sometimes an absence of punishment is the most severe punishment itself. Anasa and Dhahabu felt in that way. No one locked them, no one forbid playing outside of Priderock nor limited their trips on savannah. But cubs – without any deliberation, they just spontaneously did – stayed in nearest vicinity of lions keep. They were playing in back caves or nearby of main rock – always in sight from ledge. Although Tanabi wasn't aware what happened on swaps, he noticed very untypical behaviour of his son.

"Hey, Dhahabu." Called king. "What's up? Why are hanging in home… I guess for third day." In fact he had nothing against it, but also calm and somehow gloomy face of prince bothered him.

"E…" started uncertain cub. He definitely didn't want to say whole story to his father. Tanabi turned out to be very tolerant father in every aspect except of safety. Just a year of maturity wiped any memory about his own cubhood and youth – he didn't recall own complains about strict Simba's overseeing. Dhahabu knew the situation in general and was very glad that his mother decided about most of his activities. "Mom asked us to be at paw." Said carefully, trying not to say more, but still he said true.

"Good, good." Murmured king. "I guess she has her reasons… But if you are bored here, I could take you somewhere for a trip." That wasn't a smart idea to bore tripping subject, but cub instantly replied, giving vent to his old want.

"To the Outlands?"

Tanabi was a bit surprised by that request, but he replied. "Well… maybe not now. But if you really want to see Outlands… I don't know what would be interesting there… If you really want to go there, ask mom if she planning a visit there."

"To visit whom?" asked cub.

"In a memorial." Explained Tanabi. He didn't like to talk about it with son, however knew that some stories have to be told. Cub knew the general history of his land and was aware of most of events of Scar's reign, Golden Pride's exile and War of Prides. But still it was extremely hard to tell about family's tragedy in normal way. Every such a tale, even a short reference was reminding king a walking on the swamp – sometimes one needs to walk through it, but it is better to do it fast. "In about week there will a anniversary of… end of war. That means also your grandmother Zira died then. There is a tradition in both our and Golden Pride to visit shire of dead in anniversary of his passing. It's not a cheerful ceremony, but we need to keep in my all ones we ever held dear. I think your mother wants to go to Outlands, to old keep of Zira… and place when she grew up."

"But you won't come?" asked cub.

"I'm not sure if I manage, but I will try. It's about family, after all. I didn't know your grandmother well, but she is my mother-in-law. So if there will be no urging issues here, I will go with your mother and – who knows – maybe also with you to the Golden Hall."

Dhahabu sat down in front of king, as if he was waiting for longer story. Tanabi didn't like that particular topic, but also know that cutting it was a bad idea. He tried to have always time for his son. It was really hard, because matters of kingdom kept him busy for most of time, but most of free time he wished to spend with family.

"I see." Said prince. "Just like you all were reminding great grandma Sarafina. But dad. So soon there will be grandma Zira's anniversary. But you said that just two months later died great grandma Sarabi. Will… mom take participate in that too?"

"Of course." Replied Tanabi. He was amazed how fast cub managed to sense serious problem of family, but he wasn't happy to explain it. "She is a queen and will salute to once queen."

"But won't it… upset her? I mean, if that wouldn't be a bit hard for mom to salute… simbist heroes..." He spelled that strange word with uncertain voice. That was a term given by Tiko to describe whole faction of family involved against the banner of Scar and Zira. Analogically Outlanders, their queen and heirs were called "scarist". Two neutral words, chosen to name something that shouldn't be name without detailed explanation. But sometimes there was a need to say about one or other party from tragic past. "And the same I wonder if you have any trouble to participate in memorials of scarist part of… our family." Cub sensed he said something very troubling and decided to calm any dissonance by reminding they were all one, at least in some way.

"Son." Said Tanabi. He sat down too, yet knowing he wouldn't avoid giving some lesson. "I feel very uncomfortable to tell you about those things. I tried with all my might to teach you about our past without anger nor biases. I hope I succeeded, but you will judge it someday, when you reach the age proper to think it over yourself."

"I never sensed you were hard talking about mom's family." Said Dhahabu. "Of course mom says about those things in very different way, but neither you nor she told anything… bitter. I think you both were very careful, explaining me."

"I'm glad you took it in this way." Replied Tanabi. "But let me finish. You are aware of great conflict in our family, how it was caused and that it caused the War of Prides. Those were very sad events, however he can't change them. But your aunt and uncle set off to Golden Sands, just before you were born. Yakta became a king, finding in that was kind of recompense for hardships of his cubhood. Golden Pride accepted your aunt Kiara as their monarchess. In every way we could, we are healing wounds of past. It is very hard for us to cast aside memories of some grudges, but we are trying. Your mother is going very well in that. She is really big-hearted person. But not all of us managed to appease emotions. That's why we rather no speak about history more frequent that it is necessary. However, it is necessary so often." He sighed. "So try not to bother others with too personal questions. Just ask me or mom, all right."

"Right, dad." Nodded Dhahabu. "But tell me one more thing: if we are trying to heal every wound… why grandma and grandpa are still not allowed to live on Priderock?"

"Good question." Murmured king in mind. but aloud he said just. "It's really complicated matter. We decided that would be easier for… all. My father agreed with mom."

"But that means you did escape from one of problems." Insisted cub. "This is no real solution of our past. It is just a… collective oblivion." Said prince, then stopped for moment, as if he was surprised by own words. He took a deep breath and added. "I know that I know little. But I feel it's is not right if I have to walk few hours to see grandma and grandpa."

"You are very wise, son." Replied Tanabi. "Sometimes you say things that really trouble me. That you noticed something we – mature ones – missed. I could promise you I will think it over. But now…"

"Here you are!" called Anasa, jumping from behind corner. "I found you, you seek…" Then she noticed king. "Oh, sir, I'm sorry." She said with quieter voice. Tanabi just smiled. It looked a bit scary, while he was narrowing his muzzle, also showing more of scar of empty eyesocket. But Anasa knew it was genuine sign of good humour.

"You were playing hide and seek all this time?" he asked with laughter. "Dhahabu was talking with me for a while. I guess that you checked all of sophisticated hideouts here, but missed some obvious places."

"You right, sir." Admitted Anasa. "But the result is the same. Now he seeks."

Dhahabu turned to father, said something between 'thank you' and 'sorry', then followed his friend in run to ledge. Tanabi waited for son to leave then sighed with relief. Anasa relieved him from duty to say more. Then king cursed himself.

"Damn! Sooner or later he will ask on his own behalf. Somehow I'm encouraging him, saying that I can't tell it in objective way. But then he would learn that there is much more of hidden bitterness on this rock that I could admit. He senses the problem and we can't hide it forever. I must talk with Vitani about him." Then he recalled that phrase he said that morning one more time. He just promised himself to tell his mate about Thamath's painting. "I know that it sounds idiotic, but since the war is over, I had no easy time at all." He snorted and walked into the royal chamber.

\/\/\/

"I got you!" called Dhahabu, jumping down on Anasa.

Anasa hid herself on pile of gravel in one of back chambers of Priderock. That was quite cunning trick, because that place didn't looked as hideout. Cub wanted to outwit friend, by using trick that he and king involuntary showed her. To hide in very obvious spot. And it would have worked perfectly, if not Anasa's fur.

She laid down on pile and covered herself with some of dirt. But golden coat of kitty was clearly seen under that improvised camouflage. Dhahabu noticed something wrong instantly he entered that chamber, but it took him about half a minute to believe own eyes. His friend chose so unfortunate cover. Then jumped with laughter.

"How did you find me?" asked a bit disappointed kitty.

"I have sharp eyes." Replied giggling prince. "But now I see there is your turn."

Anasa stood up from pile and shook off gravel from her fur. It didn't work perfectly, because on her coat stayed many dust and she looked almost like he changed her skin. Dhahabu stopped his laughter, seeing that.

"Ups… you look like a mess… I think your mother would ask some difficult questions."

"But we did nothing wrong." Said cub with a bit scared voice. She started to lick her fur, but due to area of dirt it was no use. "We just played in home, as we said."

"Yeah, I know. But you should batch yourself, before your mother sees you. Maybe we sneak out to waterhole on eastern side. I will watch the corridors and let you know, when I have sure she is not there."

"Yeah, that's good idea." Anasa smiled with gratitude. "Thanks!" But then she noticed something interesting in the corner of chamber. "Hey, did you see those tunnels?" she pointed on crack in wall.

Dhalimu always thought it was just a crack, but looking carefully one could notice that it was much deeper than seemed. In fact it was passage to some other cavern and what was even more interesting, to one unused by pride.

"Wow." Said prince, coming closer to crack. It was tempting to enter – hole was small but still enough for a cub. A weak air-movement suggested that on the other side was some bigger chamber. There was no light, however it didn't scared prince.

"It's dark there." Said Anasa.

"Don't tell me you are scared!" smiled Dhahabu and stepped closer to crack. But then stopped. "Oh, but I don't know if we should go there. It could be dangerous."

"I am who is scared?" asked Anasa with irony. "Oh, come on! It's just a hole. And I'm dirty anyway. We could use that and just get dirty little more. We have to take batch anyway."

"You're right." Nodded Dhahabu, made another step, but stopped once again. "But our parents might be mad."

"But they allowed us to play inside Priderock." Noticed cub. "Mom said nothing about dangerous holes or something like that. We're doing no wrong."

In prince's mind some dark shadow appeared above the crack. His logic told him not to go, however he wasn't in age that logic ruled every motion. Three days of self-chosen penance his cubbish nature just demanded some emotions. He looked on Anasa, smiling in silent plead then stepped ahead.

"All right, but I will go as first."

Anasa didn't protest, so prince made first steps into darkness of crack. With every metre inside the excitation killed premonition in him and when he reached the next chamber, he quickly turned back to friend and called.

"Come on, it really aerie here!" Then he looked on remote cavern, partially overgrown with fluorescent moss. Dhahabu never saw anything like that. In chamber there was a darkness a bit lightened by that glare. Some distant water dropping sounded in deeps of corridors and in the same time wind was howling in some crack going outside of rock. That wasn't the home cubs knew. In light of moss some completely new world appeared before young explorer. However that glare was much too weak to show all the cracks on walls of cavern.

And prince was much too excited to hear menacing jangles of weathered rocks.

\/\/\/

Simba gained some strange habits during his exile in Green Den. He always – or maybe except of early cubhood – liked to sleep a lot, but it never turned to be regular afternoon nap. But freed from monarch duties, ex-king started to sleep every afternoon after dinner. Because Nala freedom of hunting was limited by short area of Green Den plate, queen was bored on that afternoons. Company of Zazu was usually very tiring, because former majordomo was still practising his vocal skills and spending that time with Timon and Pumbaa – in spite of all advantages that her mate's friends had – was also not the thing ex-queen aimed for.

Sorphi and Vinia was for most time out, looking on food for ex-monarch couple. But sometimes, if hunt of main part of pride was already over, often Umeme – best Nala's friend – visited Green Den.

That afternoon former queen was also waiting for goldenfurred, however she had something to do. She stopped Zazu – who as usual was going away from den to sing somewhere out – then ordered him to tell a lecture about Pridelands laws.

"As you wish, my lady." Said hornbill, sitting on acacia's branch, before entrance to Green Den. "I will serve you with all my might. But may I ask why are you so curious about our codex? After… so many years of choosing any other possible subject to talk with me."

"That is not important now." Replied Nala, squinting her eyes. She was lying on afternoon sun, directed west and looking on river, clearly seen from Green Hill. "Just remind me, what our laws say about divorce." Zazu looked on her with confusion mixed with bolt of fear. "Not my divorce." Added Nala instantly. "I'm doing fine with Simba in every possible way. Just tell me about general principles." Hornbill wanted to ask for something more, but stare of ex-queen convinced him to reply on question.

"That's very difficult problem… because we… haven't any." Said legist. "Because – at least among lions – the marriage and matehood isn't subjected to any strict rituals. All is regulated by customary law. I saw just three such a celebrations – of Mufasa and Sarabi, of Tanabi and Vitani and of Simba and you, ma'am."

"Yeah, I know how it was." Interrupted Nala. "But tell me about parting. Any cases of Pridelands history you know?"

"Not of my knowledge." Said majordomo.

"So what do you think? How it could be done?" asked Nala, a bit too fast and too inquiring. Zazu sensed that behind that curiosity was hiding something really troubling. "I mean, in theory…"

"In theory the promise made to Circle of Life, and made in front of all subjects are permanent. And after cubs are born, mates have undeniable duties each other and to offspring. Unless…"

"Unless…" encouraged him Nala.

"There were some additional circumstances that made sworn invalid." Said Zazu. He knew she started a very shady game, but the lawyer awoke in him – he just continued his lecture. "A bigamy, notorious adultery, curative problems disturbing matehood, too close affinity of mates, charges of treason against one of mates…"

"Stop!" called Nala a bit too loud. She instantly lowered her voice, being careful not to wake Simba. "Again that one. About close affinity."

"Ma'am, are you sure we aren't talking about any particular case?" asked Zazu gulping. He wanted to fly away from that place and forget about whole situation. There was just one possible couple fitting to that description.

"Tanabi is great grandson of Ahadi. Vitani is granddaughter of Ahadi. Technically they are cousins…"

"…in fourth grade of consanguinity." Finished Zazu. He didn't want to, just layer in him turned out to be stronger that wise bird. "But ma'am, you can't question lord Tanabi's and lady Vitani's marriage! In such cases, with fourth or even third grade, the approval of current monarch works as a dispensation."

"Was then Tanabi already king? And had he approval of his parents for marriage?" asked ex-queen.

"I don't want to hear it!" Called hornbill. "With all due respect, ma'am, if you say something more about that, I will wake Simba!"

"Go on." Smiled Nala. "And what will you say him? Complain about me that I making some questions."

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am." Said bird, raising into the air. "I promised to visit Tiko today. I'm late already."

"Damn it!" thought Nala, looking after fleeing majordomo. "If he says something about that to Vitani, there might be a problem." But then she judged that Zazu was too scared about her ideas to share news with anyone… even with own nephew. "And that's good." Smiled ex-queen. "I'm still not sure about the situation, but I have to check all possibilities. Maybe we will kill both birds with one stone. Riding that awful Outlander out of your land and secure proper future for Tanabi."

Then she noticed Umeme, walking through savannah in Green Den direction. Nala smiled, seeing not only good friend, but possible solution to all her problems. "Once Tanabi was betrothed with goldenfurred lioness. I have no doubt she still remembers she could had become a queen… and in some conditions, still could be."

Lioness came to Nala and bowed her head as if she was still rightful queen of Pridelands. Ex-monarchess just nuzzled her muzzle in gesture of friendship. They were very close in way a bit strange for persons like them. Nala was much older, comparing to three and half year old subject, however she found a common tongue with freshly mature female.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"A bit too long already." Replied goldenfurred. "We went of savannah just after dawn and finished just about. I even hasn't been on Priderock yet."

"But still came to see your old friend, huh?"

"To rest here, ma'am." Explained huntress. "I think I'm better relaxing on your court than on rock. There is too much rush there."

"Well, suit yourself." Smiled Nala. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, thanks…" nodded Umeme, then took a look around.

"Easy, my guards are on hunt right now." Said Nala, pronouncing word 'guards' with irony. There was no bitterness in that, at least not directed to Sorphi and Vinia. "Sit down. Simba sleeps, we are alone for a while. And that's good."

"Ma'am?" asked a bit confused lioness.

"I want to ask you some a bit personal question."

"I will try to answer it as I can." Said Umeme, sitting next to Nala.

"But if you decide it's a bit too troubling, tell me." Asked ex-queen. Surprised huntress nodded her head. "Let's talk about my son."

"King Tanabi." Instantly corrected Umeme.

"No. For me he is Tanabi in the first place. For you - the same." Said Nala, observing lioness's reaction. She noticed a slight, however barely repressed narrowing of eyes. "You are friends… you were so close in your cub's days. Had that changed?"

"Of course it had." Replied Umeme. "He is a king now. He had mate and cub, so there is no time to recall 'old friendships'." Nala heard in those words involuntary complain on ways of fate. Exactly what she hoped to hear.

"And that somehow concerns me." She said. "After all, you are almost like queen now." Nala noticed a bolt of sudden amazement on goldenfurred's muzzle. "I mean, Vitani is crowned, but she is not Pridelandress. And I heard you took many duties of monarchess, to fill lacks that… our new queen caused. You help to watch over cubs, assisting Tanabi in his patrols and so on." Said Nala, carefully speaking words, trying not to show her anger.

"Well… I could say so." Nodded Umeme. She was so simple-hearted and loyal to her king, that she failed to see a possible insult to royal couple. She also failed to see a threat in ex-queen's words. After all she wanted nothing but good. Nala did the same.

Most of tragedies start that way.


	4. III Prince Distress

III

III. Prince Distress

Tanabi just entered the royal chamber to see Vitani coiled on their bedding, sleeping hard. If she wouldn't slept hard, she had already raised her head to see who was coming. Sharp senses of former Outlandress were famous on Priderock… and if they failed that meant queen was really tired.

King stopped then started to walk slowly, almost sneaking, not to wake his mate. He wanted just to lay next to her and take an hour of nap. Weather was awful – the rainy season seemed to wait for creatures to exhaust their all strength. It was still dry, but air pressure was really high. Clouds on horizon announced rains, but still didn't come. In such condition almost all lion of pride felt weariness. But royal couple, since few days really stretched in their duties, took it awful.

"I'm not sleeping." Murmured Vitani with half-awaken voice. "Just… resting."

"Yeah." Smiled Tanabi. "I'm not lying myself next to you, just let the ground to reach my altitude." He said and bended down to his mate. "Don't worry, all is fine. We could take a break."

"Taking a break with you usually is a bit tiring activity." Noticed queen. "So maybe just… rest together."

They both laughed quietly, then laid themselves, side to side. King murmured with contentment and closed his eyes, cuddling his muzzle into side of Vitani. He also thought how it all changed in last year. In previous rainy seasons it was a heat of the War of Prides. First blows were given and taken – Pridelanders lost Sarafina and Outlanders mourned Hawaa. In week would come a anniversary of so called Battle of Reunion, day when Nuka and Zira died. In those days Tanabi was treated like youngster – he was send in backline with his grandmother and Sakia. Simba didn't let him to stand in the first line. "That was somehow fortunate." Thought king. "If I was there, there would be a possibility I stood against Vitani." But that was past, so shivering about it changed nothing. So Tanabi just scanned next events – his unexpected trip with Sarabi and Vitani to the Outlands, then sprouting feeling he bound himself to Outlandress, then dramatic events on Priderock, when in short fight of all against all he lost his eye, but managed to cut conflict of prides. Then he became a king, a mate and soon after be also a father. In few months he grew up to be mature male. Before that all he wanted to take duties of independent lion. After he didn't regret any of his action, but he admitted that life of bored youngster has some advantages that being king lacked.

"I wonder how she thinks about that." He – still with closed eyes – stroked Vitani's side, but he said nothing not to wake her. "I bet she is looking on it from completely different perspective, however… the change for her was at least as fast as for me." In next second he sensed a sudden tension on Vitani's side. King opened his eyes, to see queen's ears erected and in full alert.

"What happened?" asked with weary voice.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Vitani. Tanabi shook his head. "A burst. Some rock here crumpled."

"Lucky we, it's not our roof." Said king, but then he gasped with fear. "Dhahabu!" Lion jump up on his paws and turned to exit of chamber. "Quick, they were playing hide and seek today in lower chambers." In next second he was out of there and queen followed.

They ran to main chamber, where some alert was already made. Lioness were uneasy and Bidii, probably touched by some premonition, call them all to search for Anasa. Females scattered in most of lower parts of complex. Bidii was commanding that search, but when she noticed royal couple, she turned to them and said with shivering voice.

"Something is wrong… and I saw Anasa and Dhahabu playing near to food storage not long ago." Then some fearful cry pierced the air. That was Pembe, greyfurred lioness sent to check back corridors of food storage area.

All who stayed to then in main cave set of to ran in that direction. But before first lionesses reach the exit, Vitani managed to regain cold blood and called with decisive voice.

"STOP!" all, even Tanabi stopped instantly. "Nobody moves, until I told you… That burst could happened again."

"Ma'am!" called Kucha, lioness sent by Bidii to check the situation to storage. "It's here…"

Lionesses let pass royal couple and Bidii. Three of then quickly joined Kucha, standing before damaged chamber. They saw a empty food storage, half filled with dust. On the end of room there was a pile of loose rock, placed where had been a crack in wall. Tanabi looked on his mate, she replied.

"Wait, I'm lighter than you. I'll go check it."

The probability of second quake was minimal, however they all knew that if cubs got trapped under that small pile of gravel, the biggest danger for them was to be buried deeper by awkward rescue mission. So Vitani carefully – yet fast – ran to place of burst and stuck her head into remnants of crack.

"Dhahabu? Anasa?" she called but with muffled voice, for not to risk any further accidents.

"Ma'am!" cried Anasa from deeps of crack. "We are here… At least I am. He was going as first, told me to wait, but I went after him and…"

"Are you hurt?" Vitani barely stopped next question until she heard negative sob. "Where is Dhahabu."

"m, ere!" sounded from deeper of corridor.

"He said 'I'm here'." Explained Anasa. "He is about a tail before me. He stuck in that passage."

Vitani gave a tail signal for others to wait then tried to enter the crack. But there was too little space for her to get any further, to say nothing about manipulating in that passage. So she called again to Anasa.

"All right, calm down. Try to breathe slowly and not too deep. There is awfully lots of dust in the air. Forward it to Dhababu… all right?"

"Right, my queen." Sobbed cub.

"They are both alive." Called Vitani back to Tanabi and Bidii. "But I can't see Dhahabu, because Anasa is on the way… And I can't reach Anasa anyway, because there is too narrow."

King and lioness didn't resisted and went closer co crack to see the situation on their own eyes. Vitani made few steps back to breathe in with clearer air, letting her mate and subject to take a look into the crack.

"Honey, we will come for you soon." Called Bidii.

"Yes, mom." Replied scared, but rather unhurt cub.

"Think, think, think…" was repeating Tanabi quietly. Then – seeing that Tiko entered the chamber he ordered. "Go to Thamath and call him here. Then return on Priderock instantly, we could need you in some other way." Hornbill wanted to ask for something, but king urged him. "GO NOW!" In next second bird was away. "All right, what's then?" She asked, turning to Vitani.

"Darling… I think you should lay this on me." Said queen carefully. "I have no real experience with such a stuff, but in the Outlands…"

"You lead." Nodded king, before she finished.

"Right. So go to calm down lioness and we will try to learn more."

Ruler ran away from chamber, then two scared mothers again came to crack.

"Should we uncover it?" Bidii pointed on pile of gravel.

"No, wait!" Stopped her Vitani. "We make sure not to provoke another burst." Bidii usually didn't like to follow queen's orders, but in that moment she had not even slightest idea to disobey. "Let me talk with her." Added monarchess.

She again stuck head to the crack and called.

"Anasa… could you describe me, that you see."

"Darkness I see." Replied cub. "And Dhahabu's tail and rear paws. He is trying to push me back."

"Son…" called a bit scared queen.

"isy, mom!" sounded echo from passage. It was probable a try to calm her.

In next moment Vitani noticed some move in darkness and distant shape of cub's legs. Next a tail of Anasa appeared near to crack's mouth. Queen firmly grabbed it in her mouth and pulled gently, but hard. Cub yelled quietly, but more not due to pain but to fear. However that action worked – kitty was dragged from darkness of the crack.

"My child!" cried Anasa and ran to golden furred cub. Then rather grey-furred, due to thick layer of dust on her. She was a bit scratched, dirty, a little spotted with blood from few cuts. But there were no breaks nor serious wounds. Kitty had enormous luck to get away from that with no real damage. She even tried to stand on her own, but sudden fit of cough overturned her. Bidii caught her and nestled tight.

"Get her away… to the open air!" called Vitani. "And water her! Let her cough to spit all dirt from her lungs!" As soon as lioness heard that advise, she grabbed cub in her jaws and ran to the exit. "Now… let see…" She looked into hole. "Son!" she called.

"I'm still here, mom." Replied Dhahabu with weary voice. "But better not go for me now… I sense the rock is still unstable."

King and queen gasped, hearing that. It was right – some cracks of wall were seen even in food storage. Most likely – at least Vitani made such a theory – burst was caused by some empty space under that chamber. It was another chamber somewhere there, eroded by water dripping from upper parts of cavern system. Former Outlandress know not too much about water decay, but wind-erosion was a common problem in her home. Many of limestone rock in Northern Range became dangerous, due to air decaying, and Zira many times warned her children from playing in caves of such a objects. Some day one of cubs – it was most likely Tetesi, but Vitani wasn't sure – got buried by rubble and whole pride, even she as the two year youngster, participated in digging with help. Two years later she tried to recall all experiences and lessons given my mother and old lionesses who remembered life in Golden Sands.

"If I was given a chance, I wished to wait for Thamath." She said to Tanabi. "But if there really could be some second burst, I think we have to risk digging him out." Then she called to the hole. "My dear, could you describe me, what you see?"

"Yes, mom." Replied voice from darkness. Somehow queen silently sighed with relief. Dhahabu was scared in the same degree that Anasa was. But in his voice were no pain, just a fear of consequences what he had done. He was scared more by perspective of upsetting parents, than actual danger. Tanabi understood it instantly.

"Son, listen to me." He called, coming to the crack. "You must calm down and tell us, how we could help you." He looked on Vitani and when she nodded, continued. "Listen, no one blame you for what has happened. It was an accident. We are also very proud you helped Anasa in so cunning way… Believe me, mom and I aren't angry, just a bit scared. But we will handle this, if we all be cool. All right?"

"Right, dad." Sobbed cub from crack, but in the next seconds he actually gather some strength and perkiness. "I can't see too much, but I feel, I'm hanging in the air… That means: I've stuck between two rocks and under my paws I sense no ground. I heard some gravel falling. It might be two or three metres."

"Maybe you see some light, some crack to open air?" asked queen. "That room should be near to other walls of rock."

"Yes, mom. I see some light very close… that wall is about one metre thick."

"Not good." Murmured Vitani to Tanabi. "That still much too much."

"So we won't try to dig him from outside?" asked king.

"If that were you…" said lioness and instantly added. "I mean that mature lion easily would survive eventual burst of wall. But our little Dhahabu could be squashed." Tanabi nodded his head.

"So there is just one way to do it." He said. "Dig in old fashion."

Without any more deliberation, king started his work. Vitani came for few other lionesses, who helped Tanabi remove other layer of gravel. They quickly uncovered the crack, but then an easy part finished.

"Now I have to take my shot." Said one-eyed and entered the crack.

It was a hard task – to dig in rubble carefully not to cause another accident, but fast to get on time before that accident would happened due to other circumstances. But Tanabi quickly found his own tempo, with he felt he is doing easy and safe. At least he hoped that.

Meanwhile Vitani ran out from cave and carefully climbed on slope of Priderock, to find crack that Dhahabu mentioned. She noticed a small gap I rock, then she gently stepped to it.

"May we…" asked Kucha.

"No, don't risk a collapse." Forbade queen. "Just be ready for…"

She didn't finished that sentence, however all knew what she meant. If rock of slope really would have collapsed, pride had to rush and ding survivors as soon as it was possible. "Now, we are risking lives of both Dhahabu and Tanabi." She though. "Mother, watch them, as I can't!" Then she called to the crack.

"Dhahabu, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mom." Replied cub.

"Just stay… lay or hang easy. Dad is coming for you. Try not to tire yourself and not to make any sudden move."

"Yes, mom." Repeated prince, then he coughed loud. Empty chamber under him echoed that sound, making it sound dreadfully.

"Darling, what is wrong?" cried queen.

"That air… it's so heavy!" said cub from inside.

"Damn it!" thought Vitani. "Tanabi has to be quick, before they both choke!" For few seconds she wanted to get to the crack and extend it for all cost, but then she judged that risk was too serious. "That is our last resort." She whispered. "Let's pray Tanabi reach him by his own."

King was going fast, but too slow anyway. He instantly easily dug and threw gravel behind him, but after extending about two metres of passage, he was so deep in it that removing rubble became a serious problem. He had to take a pawful of it, push it behind and with rear paws push it again to the exit. It was tiring job, not helping in fast progress. After about ten minutes he was so desperate that he decided that when he reach close enough he would start to push dirt in front of him, to throw it into new-made chamber.

He was hearing voices of Vitani and Dhababu and only that kept him hoping. His son was closer and closer and after next few minutes he was clearly hear every his word.

"I'm almost here." He panted in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, dad." Sobbed Dhahabu. "I really promised mom to be good. I didn't want to repeat what happened on swamp and that why we were playing in home."

"We will talk about it later." Repeated king. "Now just relax and…"

"Dad, are you angry on me?"

"No, it was an accid…"

Then ruler heard loud crack around him then a wave of quake. And second later he also felt as he was hanging above the empty space. Ground under him collapsed down. In bolt of panic mixed with clarity, he rushed ahead, using the gravel falling down out of his way. In just few moves he got to Dhahabu, who was holding himself up with last of his strength and grabbed him into his paw.

"Hang on, we're going down." Called king, and actually they went.

Lion and cub started to fall into chamber below. King managed to nestle his son and cuddle around him, shielding him from rock-fragments. They his a floor two metres below, then a wave of gravel surrounded and deluged them. Last thing Tanabi managed to do was to raise Dhahabu above the surface of ground and avalanche of rubble. He wanted to push himself with rear paws but a wave of dusty air cut his breath. King fell into darkness.

\/\/\/

"Stars!" cried Vitani, when cracks appeared under her paws. She jumped aside in last second, preventing herself from falling into collapsed fragment. She tucked her claws into slope and looked down. A hole, about three metres deep and over four metres wide was where had been a solid ground just moment earlier. Den of that burst was covered with clouds of dust, but when after few seconds rumbles ceased, she heard a weak coughs of her son. That was the sweetest music she could imagine.

"Dhahabu!" she called and jumped down.

She landed on loose fragments of rocks and started to search in blinding dust for her cub. Coughs became louder and louder with every second, then she finally sensed with paws coiled body of prince. Queen gently grabbed cub in her mouth, raising him over the rubble.

"Ma'am?" asked Kucha from upthere. "Should I go down?"

"Take him to clear air." Ordered Vitani, lifting Dhahabu to the edge of hole. Lioness quickly grabbed coughing cub, then asked.

"And now?"

"All of you who are able to, get here and search for the king." Said Vitani, who just had realised that Tanabi had to be somewhere under stones.

She ran back to place where she found her son. She notice a small hole between rock fragments and with hope she started to dig. Few moments later new lionesses came to assist her and started to uncover area nearby. But queen was sure king laid there. If Dhahabu survived that fall without serious injuries, that meant someone shielded him. And that one was…

"TANABI!" cried queen, touching body of lion. It was just a paw, motionlessly lying among stones, but in few desperate moves former Outlandress dug out several bigger rubbles to uncover head and second paw of ruler. She bended her head to his lips and toughed his muzzle. There was no breath.

"NO!" she cried in mind, but in the same second she sensed a clear, however very fast pulse. "He is chocking!" she called. "Help me!"  
She again grabbed another stone and put it away. Soon after three more lionesses assisted her, throwing away one of rock fragments. When chest of king was partially uncovered, Vitani pressed it with all her might. After two pushes, from mouth of Tanabi felt a potion of dirt.

"Help me!" cried again queen.

All lionesses there understood will of monarchess. Pembe and Mto caught king into stronger grabs and queen with Kucha still pressed chest of lion. After few more tries king started to cough by himself. He slip more then mouthful of dirt and gravel. Then Vitani again joined her ear with lion's muzzle. He was breathing hard, but continuously.

"He's alive." Said queen, what sounded like cubbish sob. "Now let's take him out of here."

Tanabi was still unconsciousness when lionesses uncovered him from gravel and lifted on the slope. Vitani ordered to put him next to nearest waterhole and try to water him. Then she fell down on the ground, next to Dhahabu and Anasa. Both cubs were crying.

"He is alive." She whispered to her son, then fell asleep due to exhaustion.

\/\/\/

However they awoke her, when Thamath ordered to. Queen found herself in royal chamber, hugging sleeping Dhahabu. On next bedding, few metres from here was Tanabi, lying still, but breathing regularly. Queen sighed with relief.

"Yes, it could be much worse." Nodded shaman, looking on monarchess. "However it could be much better." He looked on sleeping cub in queen's arm. "Ma'am, before we will speak, order some lioness to take prince away."

Surprised queen whistled to call Kucha. Sandymaned lioness took sleeping cub without question and left chamber, as if she wanted to avoid next scene. Meanwhile Vitani slowly return from state of being half-stunned. She started to think and feel fear.

"What happened with him?" she asked with weary voice, then coughed again.

"He is alive… but I can't say anything more right now."

"He is still… unconsciousness, right?

"If you were just a lioness, I would have just nodded." replied shaman. "But you are a queen. I say you, he is comatose." Eyes of Vitani narrowed. "I can't say what damages are. All I know he was choking for few minutes before you dug him out. His pulse, temperature and reflexes are normal, but…"

"Will he…" it was hard to ask that question, but Vitani gathered all her strength and finished. "…ever wake up?"

"I believe in that… but I can't guarantee." Said shaman honestly.

"Believe…" murmured queen. "That what we could do. You!" suddenly said with fresh decisiveness. "Just wake him! You are shaman, Stars dammit! Just call Kings of Past for help and fix him up!"

"I'm afraid it's not so easy to get such an assistance at once." Replied Thamath. Vitani closed her eyes and instinctively extended her claws.

Than she stood up and came to sleeping Tanabi. She laid down next to her mate and just silently nestled to his side. Lion was so close and absent in the same time. Breathing, warm… deaf. Queen couldn't believe in what had happened.

"Call for my son, if he is awake." Ordered Vitani. "He should know the truth." Mandrill nodded and left the chamber. "But how I would tell him?" asked herself Vitani. "And how do it, to assure him, it wasn't his fault?" She needed an advise. A wise advise that Tanabi could give her. But Tanabi was next to, yet still not there.


	5. IV Who once a king…

IV

IV. Who once a king…

On morning Border Swamps were very still and sleepy. That part o land used to wake up a bit later that other, waiting for sun to warm up its inhibitors. About half a hour after sundawn there was almost no movement on lazy backwater of river. But there were creatures who wanted use that opportunity.

"Timon, is that the best idea?" asked Pumbaa, carrying on his back meerkat.

"Come on, it still so early." Rodent yawned and laid in more comfortable position of friend. "All big-teeth-nasty-beasts are napping."

"I think we should ask Simba for help." Proposed warthog.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa…" replied Timon, not moving an inch. "He is also a big-teeth-nasty-beast and he is sleeping too. Relax, guy, we're safe."

After crossing range of small hills, they entered on marshy grasses, slowly coming to the bank. Indeed – there was still. Almost all creatures - except of some birds – were motionless lying in mud, waiting for sun to warm their bodies and give more energy to daily activities. So Pumbaa – calmed down by meerkat – entered a shallow pool to reach colony of fallen trunks.

"Nice!" smiled Timon. "Just imagine all the bugs that creep here."

They came to first stem and warthog with well trained move lowered the trunk. With heavy effort and loud cheering of Timon, he lifted the weight.

"Cool!" called meerkat and jumped down into water. He grabbed first insect and…

Water splashed around him, when Pumbaa let trunk loose. Timon wanted to shout and scold his companion, but then he noticed what Pumbaa saw. What they initially took as more tree stems, were several crocodiles, lying still in water. Timon instantly cuddled to side of Warthog, shivering on whole body.

"A… and what now?" asked Pumbaa.

"Let's… just go somewhere else." Whispered Timon and made a first step to the shore. But it was too late.

One of 'trunks' blinked its eyes and fully emerged from mud. It was old, powerfully-built male with two lighter scars on skin of his head. He was more than four metres long and when he lazily opened his jaws, meerkat noticed that predator's teeth were longer than he was in width. Crocodile raised his tail, stopping two insectivores from escape.

"Good morning?" asked with powerful, yet sleepy voice.

"No, no… it's still 'good night'!" screamed Timon and jumped into the air, above crocodile's tail. But after just half metre of flight, he was brutally stopped by tail of second crocodile. As a ball he pounced from skin of predator and hit in Pumbaa's side, then fell to water.

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked male crocodile. "Why don't you stay on breakfast."

Timon tried to swim underwater in bank direction, but he hit side of female reptile's side – that one who just had caught him in air. Seeing that Pumbaa yelled with fear, but also with little hope that call would reach Green Den and bring some help.

"Oh, easy, we are cultured creature after all." He smiled, showing all his teeth. "Let me introduce. My name is Msaka and this is my family." He round his tail, showing six more reptiles, just emerging from mud. "And you, won't introduce yourself?" Asked, slowly coming to Pumbaa and sniffing air around him.

"We are…" started warthog uncertainly.

"We are friends of king Simba!" called Timon with decisive voice. "Beware! If you hurt us, you will offend his majesty and…"

"King Simba?" asked Msaka.

"Yeah!" nodded meerkat. "Don't you tell me you don't respect king's authority."

"I do." Smiled crocodile. "But as far as I know current rulers of that land is lord Tanabi and lady Vitani. Aren't they?"

"But we are friends of Simba and Simba was a king." Added Timon, but his voice shivered a bit.

"Was." Said Msaka. "So you admit you are not friends of king, is that right."

"Once a king, always a king." Murmured Timon and took again step to shore, but was once again stopped by tail of Msaka's mate.

"Once a snack, always a…" stared crocodile and in that second meerkat again dived into mud.

When two reptiles rushed to get him, Pumbaa jumped ahead, passing by predators. Somehow surprised children of Msaka let him get on bank and focused on smaller, but much more irritating Timon.

"Get that swine!" called old crocodile and three youngsters turned back to Pumbaa. But it was much too late – as reptiles were fast and agile in water, on solid ground could be easily outrun by warthog.

Pumbaa stopped after reaching nearest hill, safe from deadly waters. He turned back and looked down, to see Msaka with Timon, desperately trying to free from his jaws. Crocodile stopped and just savour with fear of victim.

"Let him go!" shouted warthog. "I will go for Simba."

"Give former king our regards." Said crocodile and because he opened his mouth, it gave Timon few seconds to jump into water and dive. Msaka cursed and looked on surface of swamp. Pumbaa held his breath, looking for friend. Reptiles froze too, waiting for meerkat to get short of breath. Warthog decided that it was the last chance of doing anything.

"CHARGE!" he shouted and ran down to the pool. Of course he had no intention to hit any predator, he wanted just to draw their attention, but surprisingly two young crocodiles stepped aside before him. He didn't stop before mud and hit the swamp, drowning under. When he emerged his head he also heard well known roar.

"Simba!" he smiled with relief.

"Leave them!" called lion from hill nearby.

"Oh, sir Simba is really here." Said Msaka, smiling, but still searching with paws for diving Timon.

"I said, leave them alone." Repeated brownmaned.

"You order me?" asked reptile with grimace. In that moment he raised his paws with meerkat in it. "How could you be still in charge, if your son is a king? Huh?"

"All right." Said Simba, coming down to the pool.

"Simba, wait!" called Pumbaa. "Don't enter that mud."

"No, let him go." Said crocodile. "Do you really think I could attack my once beloved king?" he nodded his head, partially submerging it underwater, but in that gesture was much of sarcasm.

"I appreciate your respect, Msaka." Said Simba and crocodile narrowed his eyes, clearly surprised lion remembered his name. "But now I ask you to let him go. Not as a king. As Simba."

Reptile burst in laughter, letting meerkat loose. Rodent fell into water, then swam and run to bank and after few seconds was next to lion.

"Oh, thank you, boss!" said hugging to predator's paws and stopping it with mud. Then climbed on Simba's mane on his neck, to look down on crocodiles with pride and bossy stare. "Now, I'm waiting for apologies."

"No apologies today." Said Simba and Timon murmured with surprised. "You trespassed they territory and if you were eaten, I couldn't have any grudge again them. You just risked on your own."

"But it doesn't mean they could push about king's friends!" yelled meerkat. Simba sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Msaka, that they disturbed your quietness." Said to reptile.

"Not a problem, sir." Replied reptile. "Just keep then away from troubles, all right?" Simba nodded.

"Come on, Pumbaa." Said ex-ruler, exiting the pool and climbing on hill. "We will find another place for your meal."

When they were going away from swamp, they heard Msaka's voice.

"Simba! Now, I see you were a real king." Called with a bit of amusement. "Also because you keep you dignity after you left your office. I could ensure you, I will be loyal to your family."

"Is he mocking on us?" asked Timon to Simba's ear.

"No, he is honest." Replied lion. "He respects me, for not ordering him. I could have threaded him with intervention of Tanabi and whole pride, but I just asked for your life. I guess he just don't want to be commanded by someone other that king himself."

"Oh, I see." Murmured meerkat. "Simba, thanks. That one we owe you."

"Friends are for that." Smiled lion. "To care each other."

"So, will you care about our stomachs?" asked rodent. They turned north to swampy groves.

\/\/\/

Umeme got to the Green Den as fast as she could. She had decided to go on her own after she noticed that Vitani hadn't sent any liaison to her parents-in-law. A bit shocked by that (adding to it overall shock of previous day events) she wanted to ask queen herself, but after being given with hollow reply, she excuses monarchess and ran at her own. So about two hours after dawn she came to Green Den.

"Ma'am!" she called.

From cave exited Nala with Sorphi and Vinia, ghostly following former queen and watching her steps. She saw that Simba wasn't there. So after she got to den's plate she fell down on grass and coughed with dry cough.

"Stars! What happened!?" asked Nala, looking on friend. "You were running here all the way from rock?"

Lioness was too weak to reply, so she just nodded, still lying. Nala wagged her tail, ordering two of her assistants to get some water in cocoshell. Then she bended down to Umeme and licked her cheek.

"What happened!? Something wrong?"

"King…" panted goldenfurred.

"King what!?" yelled Nala.

"King is hurt…" managed to pant lioness.

"But alive?" asked Nala with inquiring voice. She was in fear, however she hated to exhaust Umeme so much. Lioness nodded her head and ex-queen sighed. "Thank Stars! So wait, say nothing… We will bring you something to drink."

Sorphi and Vinia came with shells of water and also bended down to tired liaison. After few draughts Umeme opened her eyes and looked with more sane stare on Nala.

"Ma'am… there was an accident on Priderock." She said with weak, but certain voice. "Prince Dhahabu stuck in some crack and king went for help. There was a burst… Prince is unhurt, but king was buried."

"Buried…" repeated ex-queen with fear.

"We took him out, but… he still didn't wake up."

"What!?" yelled Nala.

"He is still in coma." Explained Umeme. "I'm so sorry, ma'am."

Nala was thinking for few seconds. In the first place a call of scared mother sounded in her. All she wanted was to run and see her son. But there was also a seconds thought, initially rejected by Nala's mind as very improper in that moment, but after another heart-clap she understood that there are no improper thoughts if the stake is very existence of kingdom. "I'm not only a mother." She thought. "I'm also the mother of king. My duty is to think about kingdom in every moment… That what Tanabi surely wants from me!"

"What shaman says about Tanabi's state?" she asked.

"Serious, but stabile." Replied Umeme.

"Why we haven't been told earlier? Why Tiko hasn't come here?"

"I don't know, ma'am. Queen hasn't ordered that." Said Umeme honestly.

"Who is in charge on Priderock?" asked Nala with voice that a bit scared herself.

"Queen…" replied goldenfurred. She wanted to add '…of course', but something stopped her. She followed Nala's thought and learned what it meant. "All lionesses are obedient to queen."

"How prince is going?"

"Terrified, I guess he is blaming himself for what happened." Replied Umeme. "But physically he is unhurt."

"Now, you all." She turned also to Sorphi and Vinia. "You see that situation of our kingdom got dire. I believe that my son will surely recover, but in order to secure peace on Pridelands, I think it's high time for Simba to take regency."

A silence fell on Green Den plate. A dry, morning wind was quietly moving grass, but no other sound disturbed that peace. However minds of all four lionesses were running fast and calculating the consequences of that action. Nala measured poses of Umeme, Sorphi and Vinia to notice that all of them seemed to be undecided, still shocked by unexpected outcome. "That's is our chance!" thought ex-queen. "Stars witness I didn't want to do it in such circumstances… But if Tanabi's weakness is the last opportunity to restore real order in our land… I have no other choice."

"Umeme, go for Simba." She said, looking on goldenfurred. "He went on swamps with Timon and Pumbaa. By the way, wake up Zazu. He is majordomo again. I will go as first to prepare… warm welcome for him."

"Ma'am!" yelled lioness. "Are you really want to get back?" Nala just nodded.

"Of course, I want and I will. My son is hurt, my kingdom is in chaos."

"Queen…" started Vinia.

"Queen is chaos!" replied Nala with gasp. "As grandparents of prince Dhahabu, Simba and I will take custody over kingdom's heir."

"But queen…" sobbed Sorphi, finally understanding what was going on.

"She isn't Pridelander!" snorted ex-queen. "All her mandate to rule was approval of Tanabi. If king can't oversee her actions… We must!" finished with growling voice.

"I think sir Simba could not share your…" noticed Umeme.

"So find him now and ask yourself." Smiled Nala. "But then join together to us on Priderock." She came closer to lioness and whispered to her ear. "Quick. Tanabi needs you." Eyes of goldenfurred extended.

"For what?" she asked, also with whisper.

"To… live. To rule." Replied ex-queen. "In that point vital interest of pride meets your will." Finished. She stepped back to look again in eyes of Umeme. She saw what she expected to – a fight between duty… she hated and possibility duty she loved. "Do not be afraid." Added Nala. "Trust your old queen… ma'am… child…"

Umeme blinked with shock. It must be mishearing, but… Nala had to say: 'my child'. Or she really addressed goldenfurred as future queen? Lioness shook her head and helplessly looked on older friend.

"Please… ma'am. Do not do anything we could regret in future!"

"Only thing we could regret in future, is today's passivity!" replied ex-monarchess with soft yet wilful voice. "Go for Simba. It's time for king to return!"

In Umeme's heart battle was really raging on. She loved Tanabi with all her heart. Once she really thought prince would become her mate and they would live together, ruling Pridelands or establishing a new pride. But when Tanabi took Vitani as his mate, just in few moments lioness managed to turn her love into loyalty and subject's devotion. She really loved king, that why she let him go. She hoped that all temptations of old went away, but… Nala gave her a second chance.

"I know I should do it." Thought goldenfurred. "Simba and Nala shouldn't have been exiled. Vitani didn't have right to do it. And I know… in spite of all my love to Tanabi… that Simba should still reign. I know Nala is right… but does is mean I could… disobey Vitani? My queen… My bad and unrightfully ruler… whom I swore. Tanabi, my king and love… what should I do?" But Tanabi couldn't reply on that. Nala could.

"You will ask him yourself. But give him a chance to choose. Between her and you!"

"I'm doing good thing." Whispered Umeme, turning right to north. "But I know I will regret that."

"I make all what I could to ensure you did right thing… my child." Said Nala.

Umeme set off to run on savannah. She wanted to do it as fast as she could. To find Simba and ask him what to do. That made her running even faster, in spite she always was fast. However there was a problem – she had no idea where Simba was. It was not a trick of Nala, not to tell her. Ex-queen had just some other things on her mind. Umeme vanished behind range of hills on north.

"Are you going with me?" Said Nala to Sorphi and Vinia. She didn't sound LIKE a queen – she WAS a queen then.

Two huntresses made no move, when ex-monarchess set off to edge of rock plate and border of Green Den area. They didn't want to see that, feeling that – even if doing of Nala was right, in what they believed with all hearts – they failed mission ordered by queen. But queen… Vitani was still a ruler.

"Ma'am." Sobbed Sorphi, making step towards Nala. She wanted to cross her way, but ex-queen just stopped her with decisive stare. "Queen ordered…"

"…you to assist me." Finished older lioness. "To assist kingdom, king Tanabi and prince Dhahabu. Will you fulfil your duty?" Vinia ran from the other way, but was also stopped by stare of Nala. "And you… will you?" asked lioness.

"Ma'am…" sobbed second guardian.

"I'm proud of you, my children." Said Nala and put her paw down.

Ex-queen's pawpad gently touched the grass of savannah. It was already Pridelands savannah. But there was no clash, no lightning when older lionesses broke edict of Vitani. Just a soft sound of plants, pressed by weight of lioness. One could say that nothing had happened.

But how many changed.

"Now…" said queen Nala, standing firmly on soil of her kingdom. "We are going on Priderock to stand aside of king Tanabi… and to secure prince Dhahabu from destructive influence of his mother!" She even didn't have to say queen. There was just one queen on Pridelands.

They set off with fast march on west. Nala on lead, two lionesses three steps behind her, on both sides. Just like subjects should assist their monarch. But when decision was made and group was closer and closer to Priderock, Nala somehow cast aside thoughts about power. Power was not an aim she sought. The safety and wealth of her family was. So there was much more burning problem.

"Ahadi!" she silently prayed, coming in Priderock direction. "Help my son!"

That was the last element of puzzle that came in old place – monarchess was still carrying about her charges. Queen of Pridelands was back.

\/\/\/

Dhahabu was still crying, between Vitani and unconsciousness Tanabi. In royal chamber there was no one else – Thamath had gone to main chamber to take rest. After waiting all night next to patient, he was really exhausted. In duty of nurse he was changed by queen. All other lionesses were on hunting. All – except of Bidii, ready to assist queen and watch over her daughter.

"Don't cry, my child." Murmured Vitani. "You heard as father said, it was not your fault."

"But mom…" sobbed prince. "If not I…"

"My love." Said Vitani with gentle voice, nuzzling him with her muzzle. "You know the story of Battle of Reunion. You grandmother died then… And if not actions of your uncle Kovu and me… she would have live today. But that means someone other would die. It took much time for me to understand it, but I learned it was bound to happen."

"I know, but still…" said prince with crying voice.

"All we could do it to ask Kings of Past to help him." Replied Vitani. "And I'm going… in fact I have to go to do that. In four days there will be anniversary of Battle of Reunion. I have to be in the Outlands to salute your uncle and grandmother."

"But… leaving dad alone…"

"We will be not alone." Disagreed queen. "He has whole pride to guard him. And I have to go there, someday you will understand why. If I leave memory of my parents uncelebrated, there will be no real peace in our heart. Queen of Pridelands have to salute her family and royal line. We are one, not only with those who are around, but also with those who died and will come after us."

"I know that." Nodded cub, looking in mother's eyes. Tears partially dried and his voice became more certain. He started to behave as a prince, at least Vitani hoped that. "But if you go… and pride stays with dad here… Aren't you afraid that something would happen here? Something bad?"

"No, it's…" started queen, but then she froze. In eyes of her son she read that he was talking not only about health of his father, but also about… condition of the queen. Not lioness Vitani, but monarchess.

"It's very bad moment to leave." Said cub.

"Still, I have no choice." Replied lioness and stroked motionless body of her mate. "It will took just few days. I'll go, ask my mother for help and return here."

"I'm going with you." Said cub suddenly.

In mind of Vitani sparked two thoughts. One was: 'What? It's madness! That is not a trip for a small cub'. But the second said: 'It would be… very wise. You can't leave prince… because you could never regain him!'. Vitani shivered inside, for the very first time thinking about possible mutiny against 'reign of Outlandress'.

"But no!" she thought. "Pride wouldn't dare… Now, without any leader. Thank Stars I sent Nala to Green Den with Simba!"

"Mom, could I go?" asked cub with inquiring voice.

"No, I can't risk your health." Said monarchess. Then a malicious voice in her mind asked. "But you could risk your health? Your and…" paused in that moment, but queen knew what her inner voice wanted to say. To risk life of another cub. Vitani was pregnant again. The most reasonable way of solving this, was to take at least four lionesses of pride to assist queen and hunt for her. But it wasn't sure, if Vitani could afford on giving such an order.

"I think I should go." Said prince with sudden decisiveness in his voice.

"No, that would be…"

"MA'AM!" called voice in doorstep of chamber. Kucha and Maitha entered room without warning, but on their faces was written fear and other signs that interruption was unavoidable. "Ma'am, she is coming here!" cried Maitha with shock in her voice.

"Who?" asked Vitani.

"Whatever will happen from now on…" said Kucha with sudden grave tone. "…I assure you, I will obey you as rightful queen of this land, mate of king and mother of kingdom's heir. Maitha will do the same."

"Stars sake!" gasped Vitani. "What happened!?"

"Lady Nala… is back." Panted Maitha.

Vitani instinctively hugged Dhahabu, realising that he had to go with her on the Outlands. Because if she would go alone, there was possibility she wouldn't ever return.


	6. V …always a king

V

V. …always a king

It took lots of time for Tanabi to understand what happened. His senses returned slowly and additionally returned not to the place they had been. Namely – king was somehow back, but definitely not back in his own body. If one-eyed had to guess where he was, the shot was simple. An afterworld.

Being dead has its advantages and most of us would admit that if we have already die and took all unpleasantnesses connected with it, the further going could seems quite nice. Not to fell anymore hunger, fear, sorrow nor weariness. Not to worry about usual life-duties, about survival. Excluding case that one is really scared about his or her eternal punishment (Tanabi was rather convinced that in his life he hadn't deserve anything like that), being dead isn't a bad perspective itself. However awareness of ones left on earth could be a problem. For Tanabi it was.

"Vitani…" he whispered. "Dhahabu…" Then in his mind awoke strange thought that wasn't all his family. "Vitani is pregnant." He said quietly. "I'm a father for second time… this is a girl."

He had no idea from where he got this knowledge and he even didn't care. He just took a look… well, saying 'around' would suggest that there was some 'around' and dimensions in normal sense of that word. But it wasn't so easy.

Around lion there was a darkness, somewhere farther blinking with stars. "Souls of my ancestors." Thought Tanabi and with cubbish curiosity wondered if he was also shining. He tried to look at his body and noticed he had one, however he couldn't tell much about reality of that. He sense no effort moving his paws. He wasn't breathing, not he couldn't but he just didn't have to.

"All right." He called into darkness. "I'm dead. I guess now should come here one of you." He hoped that at least one of 'them' was listening and those 'them' were creatures somehow friendly to him.

"What for such a rush?" asked voice from outside.

Tanabi recognised him hardly in first moment, but then understood with who he was talking. Skinny and fragile lion emerged from dim space before king and walked closer with ironic half-smile. About two metres – if that place was subdued to earthly measures – he nodded his head, playing respectful bow.

"Good day Your Majesty."

"Good day, prince of Golden Sands." Replied Tanabi, being not sure if Nuka was serious or just pranking.

"Long time not to see, huh?" asked Outlander. "We met about year ago. You know… after your argument with father."

"So now we will spend more time together?" asked Tanabi.

"Oh, no!" Nuka shook his head. "Fortunately for both of us, again you are still not dead. Just again… indisposed."

Tanabi noticed more and more details of his state/location. He seemed to float in the air, somewhere high above the ground. There was dark around, what suggested that it was already night, or his knowledge about astronomy and cosmology was very, very wrong. "World below us doesn't resemble the real one. It's looks like earth is round. It's ridicules!" But next Nuka's words interrupted his wondering.

"Oh, look if you like. We have more time than during our last meeting."

"Time…" murmured king. "Well, so tell me few things." Nuka looked on his brother-in-law with ironic disbelief, as if he was saying 'Just a few?'. "How are Dhahabu and Vitani?"

"Alive." Replied Nuka. "I can't say 'and well', because they both are scared to death about you. You know… your state is stabile, but they had no idea how long it would last."

"And how long it would?"

"I have no idea too." Confessed Outlander. "But to the point. I'm here to assist you in your time here."

"Won't I see Scar nor Zira?" asked Tanabi. Then he added with pleading voice. "I wish to see grandma Sarabi and grandma Sarafina."

"I'm afraid it's impossible." Replied Nuka and turned back. He started to walk ahead and somehow down, however king saw no ground he could descend. But he followed Outlander to feel he was descending too. Down to the earth. "You are not dead, so we have no right to show you things you shouldn't see. You know too much already. Not many lions talked with Ancient Ones and walked the Earth again."

"Is the Earth really round?" Tanabi didn't resist and asked.

"Let's go lower and you will stop asking such stupid questions." Murmured Nuka and speeded his steps.

After several minutes (if there were still minutes) they reached altitude proper to observe world below. Tanabi saw whole Pridelands, from Green Den to foot of Green Hills. He know it was impossible, but he could see perfectly everything in that range. He had just to focus his attention on some part of kingdom to recognise every shape of it. Of course as first to watch he chose Priderock.

Then he cursed badly.

Such a behaviour was really seldom on the sky.

"Relax, bro." Said Nuka. "Now you can't do anything. They have to settle this on their own."

"Mother!" he gasped, seeing Nala ascending on the ledge of rock. "What she is doing there?"

"Most likely going to see her ill son." Said Nuka. "Although she has also some other reasons, she is really concerned about you."

"I know, but edict…" yelled king. "If she broke it that means she also broke Vitani's will." Then he looked on Nuka. "Where is my father?" But he localised Simba on his own.

Lion was going with Umeme, clearly in Priderock direction. But king noticed on face of his father expression of fear and confusion. He didn't want to go, yet he had no choice. In second Tanabi understood what happened and that his mother broke edict as first. Simba just followed her, most likely to prevent more of chaos. But he did as always in his life. Simba wanted good, but it came as usual.

"Lionesses are still in shock and confusion." Said Nuka. "They don't know how welcome queen-mother. But when your father get there, there will be no hesitation. You have something like pocket counterrevolution downthere."

"Dung!" gasped angry Tanabi. "I just couldn't die in worse time."

"You are not dead." Noticed Nuka. "But come lower. We will see it better."

"Wait!" stopped him Tanabi. "I need to speak with mom… or with Vitani, or with both of them. It's a matter of life and death." Outlander shook his head. "So you talk with your sister. Tell her I will survive and will clean this mess when I wake up." Nuka shook his head again.

"I can't. Rules are rules. We can't manifest at will."

"Yes, I know that." Murmured Tanabi, but then his muzzle narrowed with smile. "But you can listen to pleads of those you salute your memory. Isn't that true?"

"Well… yes." Nodded Nuka. It was clear he was hoping for the same that Tanabi, but Ancient One was bound with strict rules of his world. However he smiled hearing as his brother-in-law was going in right direction. "But we could respond for that only in shrines were we are recalled."

"So call Scar!" exclaimed Tanabi. "He died on slope of Priderock. If Vitani seeks his advise…" Nuka shook his head.

"It's not as easy." He replied. "Some things changed since last time we met. When Ahadi was freed from his bond with earth, Tarki was relieved from duty of Arbiter. Scar is Arbiter now, so he can't interfere in living ones arguments."

"Grandma Sarabi!" smiled Tanabi. "She died nearby too."

"Are you totally sure that Sarabi would solve that problem in best way?" asked Outlander with sarcasm in his voice.

Tanabi narrowed his eyes. Right, it was a problem. King loved his grandmother with all his heart and knew that she loved him too. But Sarabi was also Nala's mother and it was rather probable she would favour daughter over current queen of Pridelands. Tanabi wanted to solve argument balancing both sides, as he belonged to both sides. He wanted to secure Vitani's authority… but hurting his mother in progress was the last thing he planned.

"So… what could we do?"

"We could pray that my sister will go on Outlands." Said Nuka.

"But if she leaves Pridelands…" he didn't finished that sentence, but for both of them possible danger was clear.

"But in Outlands my mother and I would speak to her." Explained Nuka. "And if not to her, due to our too strong emotional involvement, surely to Dhahabu. But it's a matter of few days. Now you could just watch."

So they watched.

\/\/\/

"Nala!" gasped Vitani, exiting from cave.

"Take me to my son!" replied older lioness with decisive voice. Without any formal address, just as if she was giving command to queen. Maybe, she was.

Former Outlandress took a look around on lionesses, gathered on the ledge. Result of that observation wasn't very optimistic. Most of pridemembers were looking on queen-mother, not on her and raised ear showed to whom they were obedient. Only two Pridelandresses - Kucha and Maitha – standing at sides of Vitani, seemed to be still with her. However that didn't meant they were sure of that decision. Queen sensed a fear and doubts in her companions. Meanwhile those who openly showed loyalty to Nala seemed relaxed and sure. Just as if they had been living in shadow for long time and just could go into sun and breathe in freely. Vitani understood she didn't lose their allegiance. She had never had it.

"Girls, are you still with me?" asked, whispering to Kucha and Maitha.

"Y… yes." Stuttered Kucha.

"Please, my lady…" whispered Maitha with shivering voice. "Don't do anything… hasty." But then he added with still quiet yet more certain voice. "But I will follow my queen."

"I was blind!" thought Vitani. "I felt so certain and secure… I was lazy. I even didn't deserve for loyalty of those two… But now I must use it. Wisely."

"What brought you here… mother?" asked queen to Nala, trying to sound not too poisonous.

Queen-mother stepped to her, but not looking in her eyes. She replied. "That's obvious, I'm here to see my son… And take care of him, if others can't." She event didn't have to point 'others'. Vitani clenched her jaws, repressing some instant and aggressive reply. So she just said.

"King is alive… But now unconsciousness. You must be wrong, he didn't call for you. He didn't repeal his edict." Some of lionesses there froze in fear, sensing coming confrontation. But Nala avoided that in easiest way she could. She ignored dreadful stare of queen.

"He didn't have to." She gasped. "I'm still his mother, doesn't matter what you enact." Then she just entered cave and walked to royal chamber.

In chamber was a constant guard of two lionesses. It happened that Bidii and Mto were waiting next to sleeping ruler. That was a bad circumstance for Vitani – bad even looking on all circumstances of that day – if she had to point two most disappointed with new order members of pride, she had to pick Anasa's mother and greyeyed huntress. Both guardians instantly bowed before Nala.

"It's bad we again meet in such a day." Said Bidii, still in deep bow. "But it's good to see you back, my queen. Why it took you so long?"

Nala came to subject and nuzzled her chick with her nose, making her to raise her head. "I just didn't believe you're still waiting." Said with quiet voice. "I'm sorry."

"The point is you are here." Replied Bidii. "When lord Simba will be back?"

"Soon, my friend. Very soon." Smiled Nala with bitter smile.

Vitani didn't hear whole dialogue, but from tone of voices she sensed trouble. Because she had no better idea, she just ordered, somehow wondering how long she would be listened.

"Shift! Sorphi, Vinia, change Bidii and Mto."

In fact it was a little change, because two huntresses were also definitely on Nala's side. However act of shift itself could stop angry gurgles. And somehow stopped, but not in way queen expected to. Two guardians looked on Nala, before they made any other action.

"Go, my dears." Said queen-mother. "You are most likely exhausted." Only then two guardians moved aside, letting Sorphi and Vinia stand next to king. Vitani felt a tight grip on her throat. If meeting with ex-monarchess was a battle, current queen lost it badly.

"Could you call my grandson?" Nala asked Bidii, just exiting the chamber. Lionesses nodded.

After that in room left only unconsciousness Tanabi, Nala, Vitani and two new guardians. Temperature in cave seemed to be much lower than African average.

"Oh, there are still Maitha and Kucha." Thought queen. She just forgot about two loyal subjects, following every her step. "That's a bit depressing that ruler had to walk with bodyguards to be obeyed." Thought Vitani with bitter irony.

"You could see, king is alive." Started queen. "But when he wake up… how you will explain him your disobedience?" Maitha, standing on Outlandress side quietly gasped, trying to stop her ruler. She was still fully loyal to Vitani… but she wanted to show how far was safe to go. Monarchess crossed some line she shouldn't had too.

"Fortunately it's not of your concern." Replied Nala, lying down to Tanabi and hugging to his motionless body. "I will explain myself only before my son… if he has any objection to my deeds." She smiled, showing her teeth maybe a bit too wide.

Last time all teeth of queen-mother Vitani saw year earlier, in Battle of Reunion. Somehow she felt exactly like in that day – walking behind enemy lines, surrounded by hostiles. "But there was much better." She thought. "I had mom, who guided me." Then her thoughts went to Zira and coming anniversary. "It all couldn't happen in worst time. I have to set of on the Outlands tomorrow, whatever happens." And in the same time the chamber entered Dhahabu.

"Mom, what… Grandma?" he exclaimed, seeing old lioness. "But how…" Whatever he wanted to ask, he left it, running to Nala and nestling to her. Queen-mother hugged grandson and licked his forehead.

"You are here for…"

"I will stay, my boy." Said Nala. "Don't worry."

"That's the thing we all should worry about." Thought Vitani, looking on son. Dhahabu turned his stare on her and for second they eyes met. He sensed that something was very wrong, and greeting grandmother made his mother upset, but he couldn't resist. "Sorry." He seemed to say silently.

"And where is grandpa?" asked Dhahabu, finally freed from Nala's hug.

"He will be here soon." Replied old lioness. "Be patient."

Vitani knew she had to stop that scene, whatever it would take. She inhaled deeply to get air for longer speech, but suddenly she was struck by wave of nauseas. Her body was grabbed by unseen hand of weakness and lioness for few second lost her sight and hobbled.

"Ma'am!" called both Maitha and Kucha.

Kucha, standing closer, managed to catch queen before she fell down. Supported queen quickly regained her balance, but nauseating feeling was still overwhelming. She sensed that she was close to vomit.

"Ma'am, let's go outside." Said Maitha with decisive voice.

Supporting Vitani she and Kucha guided her out from cave. Dhahabu seeing it wanted to follow, but was stopped by Nala.

"Your mother is just tired." Said old lioness. "Stay with me and tell me what happened on Priderock while I was away." Cub was thinking a while, then tired of constant doubts, just obeyed his grandmother. It was far enough as for six months child.

"It's good to see you here." Said finally, hoping it was a honest sentence.

\/\/\/

Queen managed to go out and even came down from slope of rock. But then – in clusters of bushes – she had to empty her stomach. Before she finished, she had already known what was happening. "I would be delighted in any other time." She thought. "But now!?"

"Ma'am, what is happening?" asked scared Kucha.

"It's nothing." Said queen.

"Nothing unnatural." Murmured Maitha. "But not 'nothing'. You are pregnant."

"Please, don't tell the pride." Asked Vitani and lioness nodded. "And listen to me…" she added, but then another wave of nausea came. She vomited once again, then continued. "I will thank you later, Tanabi will thank you for what you are doing now. But I need your support all the time, whatever happens. Especially tomorrow, when we have to go to my mother's shrine."

"On the Outlands?" gasped Maitha.

"Ma'am, it's extremely unwise to leave Priderock now." Said carefully Kucha.

"I know, but I have no choice. The anniversary of my mother's and my brother's death will be performed."

"You will go in… your state?" Vitani nodded. "So who will stay here?" asked Kucha.

She didn't have to explain what she meant. On Priderock was Nala, most likely Simba was going there too. If queen left her keep, leaving exiled ex-royal couple near the throne, the question if that throne was still her was reasonable.

"Will you manage to provide food for me… and for Dhahabu?" asked Vitani.

"Dhahabu…" repeated shocked Kucha, but then she nodded her head. "We will, my queen."

"Good, it's very good." Said Outlandress. "But now come with me. Send Tiko to find Simba and report us where he is. We must intercept Simba before he reach Priderock."

"Affirmative, ma'am!" called both lionesses, then Maitha carefully added. "But what when we find sir Simba?"

"Good question, my friend." Said Vitani and set of with hobbling steps.

\/\/\/

Dhahabu left his grandmother in royal chamber. Around Nala gathered all lionesses, except of Maitha and Kucha, being with queen and Umeme, who was still with Simba. Ex-monarchess started to command as if "ex" prefix vanished. It was natural for pride to accept rule of Nala and cease to thing about Outlandress as ruler. In replies of Pridelandresses one could hear a one loud sigh of relief, as if Vitani's era was some kind of sickness that went away with return of old lioness. Even fear caused by illness of king was somehow appeased.

Dhahabu noticed all those things, but didn't understand most of them. However he felt urge to ask for advise. He just went away from royal chamber and went to main cave, where he found Anasa, waiting alone for mother.

"Dhahabu!" she smiled, seeing cub. In fact for previous two days they almost hadn't seen each other.

"Yeah, that's me, last time I checked." Said prince and kitty burst with laughter. But then she stopped, seeing his serious stare. "Anasa, tell me… what is happening?" He came closer and sat on Bidii's and Anasa'a bedding. Goldenfurred cub hugged him. "It's all gone crazy. Dad is sick… and grandma is back. I wish to be glad of that, but mother is not. Why they have to fight each other?" Anasa couldn't explain that, but mind of prince was working much better while he was talking. So he answered himself. "Grandma wants to make all things be back in times she was a queen. Mom wants to keep them all as they were yesterday. While dad is away, he can't stop them both, so some fight is unavoidable."

"You are the prince." Said suddenly Anasa. "That all should listen to you."

"I'm a cub!" sighed Dhahabu. "Just a cub."

"Everyone once was." Replied Anasa. "However some of those cubs turned to be great kings."

"I… can't." said prince quietly and Anasa turned her stare down with disappointment. "I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

She looked on him and smiled. "I'll do my best, prince."

\/\/\/

Tiko was flying over savannah and on the ground were running Vitani and her two companions. It was just after midday, so sun about zenith was searing world below, making such a run very tiring activity. Especially for pregnant queen, who – maybe for the very first time – was close to ask Pridelandresses to slow down. With relief she noticed as Tiko speeded up, most likely seeing incoming king.

"Wait here, your highness." Said hornbill and rushed ahead.

He met with Zazu in half a way and both bird just started to circle around themselves, exchanging angry shouts. Vitani heard not more than one third of that talk, however she didn't comprehend even that part.

"That clear violation of official king's edict, that caused…" was shouting current legal advisor. But then he made more than half of circle and queen heard better Zazu, who was arguing.

"That's a state of exception and sir Tanabi himself made a first precedent.

"She couldn't decide by herself, if Tanabi would have…"

"The status of lady Vitani was never fully set and that why we can't treat her…"

"Hello, Vitani." Said Simba, muffling air argument of major-domo and his uncle.

"Hello… Simba." Replied queen. She wanted to say 'dad', however she had no idea what impact could cause such familiarism.

"How is Tanabi? What Thamath said?" asked ex-king.

"Thanks you are asking." Snorted Vitani. "Nala didn't bothered with that." But then she added with serious voice. "We can't say anything for sure. Thamath is helpless in waking him up."

"I… I…" started brownmaned with uncertain voice. In that moment in Vitani's heart sprouted a hope. Simba looked as if he really was not convinced to Nala's action. Queen stretched all her muscles to calm herself down. "I didn't want to interfere, it was Nala's idea." Added lion. "I'm sorry for breaking promise I've made." Vitani was close to burst in tears due to sudden relief. But it was too early for relax. "But what has happened, happened. I'm terribly sorry to say that… But I ask you to let us take care about Tanabi during his illness." Vitani gasped with anger and another wave of nausea almost overturned her.

"Do you know what that means?" asked with weary voice.

"I know it's best thing for our kingdom."

Vitani without word turned back and started to walk in Priderock direction. Umeme, standing on Simba's side caught her stare for blink of an eye. She shivered. "Not that way!" she thought. "I didn't want to break my oaths!"


	7. VI In memoriam

VI

VI. In memoriam

Nala commended a hunt.

One hunting was already done that day and pride had some food, surely enough for twenty four hours. But queen-mother gave her orders anyway. To make sure lionesses obey – and they obeyed. Old ruler barely repressed smile of pride and contentment. That not a reason for joy. "Just a mean of helping Tanabi." Thought lioness.

"Who is the team leader?" asked Bidii.

"Umeme." Said Nala instinctively. Then she noticed that goldenfurred was still not there. "So you will, Bidii." She corrected. "I will stay here, to watch over king, prince and Anasa. Go now."

Eight lionesses set of on savannah, asking no additional questions. The second hunt that day maybe wasn't too pleasant thing to do, but pride preferred to be far from rock when conflict between present and once queen was about to be settled. Just to be sure they don't chose bad side, they decided not to choose. There was no fear nor opportunism in that. Lionesses just knew that they – as subjects – weren't meant to decide about royal family's business. And besides almost all they were cheering with all heart to Nala and not participating in translatio imperii also freed them from hard necessity of disobeying the queen.

"Dhahabu, Anasa." Called Nala to cubs, watching procession of hunting team, marching through savannah. "Don't go away too far. While lionesses are not here, stay at range of sight."

"Yes, ma'am." Said female cub.

"This time we have to be really careful." Murmured Dhahabu.

Both cubs went on the slope to back cave, once taken by Scar and Zira as private chamber. In time it became Vitani's private chamber – new queen went there each time she sought a moment of peace and relax. Dhahabu hoped there he could wait for mother.

"You think that is the best idea?" asked Anasi, when they entered backcave.

"Mom will be here soon." Replied price. "But before that, we must think about few things… are you still with me, in cleaning all this mess up?" She nodded her head. "I must go with mom on the Outlands. You know… just to show mom is… still mom. Somehow I'm a guaranty that pride treats her proper." Goldenfurred kitty nodded her head and Dhahabu continued. "But you will stay with your mother… and you have to watch her and keep her… prevent her from doing stupid things. You know what I mean?"

"And I will tell everything to your father, when he wake up." Added Anasa.

"Yes, good point." Agreed prince. Then asked with uncertain voice. "How do you think… will we stop them?"

"I'm sure of that, my prince." Smiled Anasa and bowed her head, faking courtesy homage.

Then to chamber came Vitani. In the first moment she even didn't notice cubs – she just walked to her brushy bedding and laid down hardly, coughing loud. But then saw two kitties and tried to stand up and hide her weakness. She failed.

"Mom!" called Dhahabu. "You are sick…"

"No, that's not a sickness." Replied queen. "Just a small price for a great blessing… It will be gone in few days." When Dhahabu came to her, she hugged him gently then laid herself in more comfortable position. "Anasa, could you leave us alone for a while?" asked Outlandress with gently however decisive voice.

"Mom, she knows what is happening." Said Dhahabu. "She knows we have to go to grandma's keep."

"You told her?" sighed amazed Vitani, but then added with calmer voice. "Anasa… my son trusts you, and I hope you won't overuse that. You can't tell about our plans to no one, even mother."

"I know it, my queen." Said cub and bowed with respect. "I promise to help you as I can."

"All right, I'm very glad you keep more reason than most of lionesses here." Replied Vitani. Then she turned her head to Dhahabu. "My dear… rest now, because tomorrow we have to go." Prince nodded. "And I must take a nap. Wake me, if Simba gets here."

\/\/\/

But Simba had his own problems. He was lying on ledge of Priderock, feeling as if reality was flowing around him, with no need to interact with former king. Nala went away somewhere with Umeme, Zazu and Tiko were still arguing aloud, paying little attention that Simba was listening. Absurd of whole situation was striking. Brownmaned was alone in keep of his old kingdom.

So he stood up and entered the royal chamber. Next to Tanabi was waiting Thamath. Monkey painted some sketch on the wall, but seeing old king entering, stopped instantly.

"No, I don't want to interrupt." Said Simba. "Damn! I didn't want to interrupt anything." He thought with sarcasm, then added aloud. "If you are doing something important, I will leave."

"No… sir." Replied shaman. "You could be here as you wish… But there is nothing to do. King is still away."

"I want just to be with him." Said Simba.

"It definitely won't hurt." Judged money and returned to painting.

Ex-king followed his hands (he always was curious of such shaman's stuff) to see ordinary picture of lion. But soon after Thamath started to add some traits of Tanabi. Blind eye was marked with red dot. Over his head was painted something resembling spiral.

"It's sign he was blessed by two lines of ancestors." Explained shaman, almost reading Simba's mind. "Those from Mufasa and Scar."

"What meant that dark aura over him?" asked ex-king.

"That he disobeyed his father." Said Thamath and seeing Simba's amaze, added. "We both know it wasn't a crime… however it also isn't a reason to be proud."

"But what says that picture?" inquired lion.

"Nothing." Said monkey and seeing confused stare of old ruler, added. "But that's also a sign. It means no Ancient Ones would help him. Someone from downhere could."

Simba didn't respond, just stroked mane of unconsciousness son. He hoped that helping creature's plan was already in motion. However he was somehow convinced that wasn't Nala's.

\/\/\/

Umeme was listening to Nala's words and with every minute she felt happier and more terrible. What queen-mother was saying tasted like a honey, but lioness was swallowing it sensing some bitterness in it. It was much too beautiful to be real… and safe.

"In those special circumstances, you as hunter team leaderess, should act like queen should have." Concluded Nala.

"I'm given much too much credit." Replied lioness. "When king is awake…"

"…he will appreciate your… our concern." Finished queen-mother. "Vitani doesn't know our laws… She shouldn't be a queen… nor mate of my son."

"I shouldn't listen to such things." Said embarrassed Umeme.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." agreed Nala. "You should make them happen." Goldenfurred wanted to reply something, but queen-mother added instantly. "Don't say anything. Just show how you love him."

"Affirmative, ma'am." Replied Umeme, however inside she was scared to death. "Am I a traitor?" she asked herself.

Nala stood up and walked away, leaving lioness alone in cluster. But soon after flew there Zazu and with very embarrassed expression, said.

"Umeme, I was asked by queen-mother to tell you about few things around king's marriage."

She nodded her head and started to listen sweet words of hope. But she wasn't sole listener of that.

"Not good." Murmured Nuka, hearing that. "Your mother is much better prepared that we expected."

"I can't believe it!" gasped Tanabi. "How she could assume I would leave Vitani?"

"You won't?" asked Outlander with inquiring voice.

"Of course, I won't!" snorted king. "Is so hard to believe I really love girl for whom I enflamed my family, got into fight with father and lost my eye in progress."

"Just checking, bro." Smiled Nuka. "Don't be upset."

\/\/\/

On evening in royal chamber was no one but Nala and Thamath. In doorstep were guarding Sorphi and Vinia, the rest of pride laid in main cave. Vitani entered keep, greeted by whispers of subjects. She sensed a slight shadow of hostility. Instinctively she showered down and let Maitha and Kucha catch her up. Then she felt a little surer.

A little.

Just after them was also walking Dhahabu. Procession came to Royal Cave and two guardians stopped on doorstep, next to Sorphi and Vinia, put there by Nala. Four lionesses measured themselves carefully, saying nothing. Vitani just went further and with Dhahabu came to Tanabi's bedding.

"What are you doing?" asked surprised Nala, seeing daughter-in-law laying next to unconsciousness king.

"I'm living here." Replied Outlandress. "You was not here for some time. You could have missed it." Added with poisonous voice. Then asked Sorphi. "I guess you are best huntress here. Tomorrow you won't chase another big game, because we are full. You must catch some smaller animals that you could bring here alive. Only thing that king could eat in this state… is blood. He must drink blood in order to eat anything."

"Yes, I know that!" almost gasped lioness. There was little of respect in her words.

"So dismiss. Go rest." Finished queen.

Sorphi wanted to reply some harsh reply but look on Nala appeased her. If queen-mother nodded her head, it meant she could do it. She wagged her tail, to give a sign to Vinia. Old guard left its post.

"Are they guarding king from his mother?" asked Nala, pointing on Maitha and Kucha.

"From every trouble." Replied Vitani and laid her head down, nestling it to Tanabi's side. He wished to cast away Nala, but she felt that another wave of sickness was coming. "I can't show my weakness to her." Thought Outlandress.

"Sleep, my son." She said to Dhahabu. "Tomorrow there be a hard day."

This one thing she was sure.

\/\/\/

Vitani wanted to set of on morning, before hunting team go on savannah. But sickness got her again and kept her on bedding to wake up of whole pride. Nala started to organise Pridelanders day already.

"We overslept." Murmured queen to Dhahabu.

"No, it's nothing." Said prince. "I talked with grandpa Simba." Vitani looked on him with a bit angry stare. "He just promised they will take care of dad."

"I guess that is his responsibility." Murmured Vitani, standing up slowly. "What else said your grandfather?"

"He suspects you… are blessed with my brother or sister." Said Dhahabu. "And advise you not to go."

"And what you replied to him?" asked queen, a bit surprised that Dhahabu already knew about her pregnancy.

"I said that I would have advise you the same, but we must go there."

"So… are you ready?" asked Vitani. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, mom. Maitha and Kucha fed me." Nodded cub. "But you…"

"I'm not hungry right now. Let's go." She set off to exit of chamber.

Two lionesses loyal to queen slept on the doorstep of chamber. Vitani felt terrible, seeing that she forced them to such a constant effort and discomfort. "But it's necessary." She thought. "I will queen as long I could act like queen… and be treated like queen. Girls have to be attentive… And I have to think how reward them."

"Ma'am, are we going?" asked Kucha with sleepy voice.

"If you are ready…" said Vitani and without slowing down came across main cave.

Rest of pride watched it initially in silence. But then first whispers started. "Outlands!" gasped someone. "She is returning to Outlands… and there is her place." Murmured some other lioness, Vitani was even too scared to check which one. "Daughter of Scar!" sounded another whisper, as if that was an insult. Maybe that day it was.

Nala was standing on the doorstep of cave, waiting for Vitani to pass by. All lionesses raised their ears to hear what queen-mother would say. Current queen forced herself not to look on mother-in-law, pretending that nothing is happening.

"Where are you going?" asked Nala. "Are you leaving your mate in distress." Vitani didn't respond, walking next to older lioness. Dhahabu just put a quick and apologising stare on grandmother, but didn't stopped also. "Is that an acting of a queen… or an Outlander?" asked Nala with loud voice, calling after leaving lioness.

In Vitani something cracked. She was tired of constant shaking, hiding her emotions and staying silent. "I'm a queen!" she thought. "I'm queen as a Scar's heir. They have nothing to do with that." She stopped, still not turning back.

"Where are going?" asked again Nala with inquiring voice.

"To salute…" said Vitani with growling whisper. "…king and queen of Pridelands. In memoriam of Zira and Scar!" Then she set of again, leaving shocked lionesses inside.

Nala was shocked too. In her boldest expectations she didn't predict that queen could do such an enormous mistake. "She just had declared to be Outlander!" laughed inside queen-mother.

"Don't take there Dhahabu!" called older lioness after leaving rival.

"Prince will do what princes have to." Replied Vitani. "Loyal to his mother in everything. Just like my brother was." Then she vanished after corner of rocks and started to go downslope. When she was sure no one from cave saw her, she turned to Dhahabu. "I'm sorry, my dear… But I need you at my side." Cub nodded his head, however he wished to disagree with queen.

Whole procession: Vitani, Dhahabu, Kucha and Maitha came down to foot of Priderock. Two accompanying lionesses were looking on each other, uncertain how to start quite obvious rebuke. Finally Maitha said.

"My queen, it was very unwise, to mention about Zira and Nuka. Very unwise. I guess you couldn't do more to enrage our pride." Vitani stopped and turned right to Maitha.

"No, you're wrong." Said still with burning anger in her voice. She touched with front paw to her belly. "If that is a boy, I will call him Taka!"

"Yes…" nodded Maitha, gasping with a shocked voice. "You're right. You still could do it better." Finished with irony.

"You could always go back to them." Said queen and in that second imagined how pitiful she would be if lioness left her.

"No, my queen." Huntress shook her head. "I fully disagree with you, but it doesn't change the fact… you are my queen."

"So let's go." Hastened them Vitani. "We will discuss it when we get to our destination. I'm not in mood to talk."

"How lucky we are…" thought lioness, trying to imagine what would happened if Vitani really wanted to argue with Nala.

All four walked slowly north to the Elephant Ford. They had to stop four times to take a break. Queen was still weak and anger didn't help her in that effort. Finally also Dhahabu felt that his strong yet short paws failed to maintain proper tempo. Kucha grabbed prince and put on Maitha's back. Then that strange retinue climbed on River Hills. Hobbling queen, exhausted prince-cub and two unwilling supporters of monarchess were fleeing from their home.

\/\/\/

Anasa tried to listen with all her might to everything was told on Priderock.

It was embarrassing and very shameful to eavesdrop on own pride, even on own mother, but kitty believed she was doing good. Bidii told her almost nothing what happened, just saying that 'queen needed a break'. So cub decided to believe in first place in what Dhahabu told her. "I must keep mom from doing something we all could regret." Repeated Anasa still keeping her ears erected. She caught some words of lionesses and those were very disturbing ones.

"Sir!" Vinia called to Simba, who was lying on ledge of Priderock. "We all are waiting for you to make some decisions."

"What decisions I should make?" asked surprised Simba.

"What we should do with… ma'am Vitani." Explained lioness. She wanted to say just 'Vitani' and only force of habit made her express more respect she actually felt.

"She went on the Outlands." Replied Simba. "Why should we do anything about that?"

"Because she will be back here…" added Sorphi, standing next to friend. Ex-king for a moment lost his temper and replied with angry gasp.

"So what? Should we don't let her in?"

"That is an order, my lord?" Asked Bidii, who passed next to ledge.

"Stars dammit!" gasped Simba, hitting his paw into rock. "Are you mad? You are going much too far!"

"You are in charge now, my lord." Said Bidii. "Command us how you think is proper, sir."

"Nala!" called ex-king, turning to cave and entering it. "Where are you?" Nala was in the Royal Chamber, so lion had to cross all caves of Priderock to get there. Stares of curious lionesses accompanied him there. "Nala, what you are going…" he started to see that his mate wasn't alone.

Next to Tanabi, on his sides were two lionesses – ex-queen and Umeme, talking about something with a little muffled voices. Simba stopped on doorstep, they cease their talk, but then Nala said louder.

"No, don't stop. Simba should know all about it. It's after all his son… and from now on we are like a family to each other." Umeme nodded hear head.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but what is happening around is out of control!" said Simba with decisive voice.

"What happened, my dear?" asked Nala.

"We are here to keep order and cake care about Tanabi." Explained Simba. "But I took an impression we are just kicked righteous queen out of her kingdom."

"If she let us to do that, I would have some doubts about her righteousness." Replied Nala with half-smile.

"Vitani went away according to her own will." Added Umeme with growing anger in her voice. "She scorned the tradition of our pride and chose to hail Outlanders heroes. That is not how Pridelands Queen should act!"

"Don't say anything like that about Vitani!" replied Simba quickly. "She is a queen and Tanabi's mate."

Unwillingly ex-ruler hit the spot he shouldn't. If anything would put her out of patience was a reminder about Vitani as her rival. Lioness replied hastily. "Sir, if anyone gave us example about leaving the throne, you did!" But then she stopped and turned her stare down to the ground. "I'm… terribly sorry, my lord!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to… I mean… for me, you are still king, my… king."

"Nala, why you are encouraging her to say those things?" yelled terrified Simba. "We are not backing on the throne."

"No, sir!" said Umeme, still in deep bow. "You are just slowly understanding you have never left it!" Then Nala said with decisive voice.

"By leaving our land and her mate - our son, Vitani broke her oaths to Pridelands and Tanabi. She went to Outlands to celebrate Outlanders. That's is a treason, she can be no longer considered as a queen… and mate to our son." She pointed on Umeme. "She, as once chosen as Tanabi's spouse, should be a new monarchess."

Simba was so shocked by sudden turn of situation that he even didn't feel able to argue. He just looked on unconsciousness son and asked himself, if Tanabi would let that madness last even for minute. One-eyed king would stand up and with one decisive sentence choose between given possibilities. Whatever he decide – to agree with mother, or ask her to be silent, he would do it. "But I can't." thought Simba. "Since day I hurt you, my son, I'm sure of any of my decision. But if I stay silent now, someone will be hurt again."

"Why do you assume that Tanabi would agree on that?" asked ex-king.

"That is not point of decision, but of law." Replied Nala. "Vitani left Pridelands. We can't let her return here."

In that moment Anasa barely repressed yell of fear. She waited about five heart-clatters and started to crawl back to main chamber. She had been listening to that talk since very beginning, but then understood that there was no time to loose. Queen and Dhahabu had to be warned, whatever it would took.

Kitty got of safe distance, then stood up and started to sneak out from cave, carefully not to be spotted by any lioness, even own mother. That why she didn't hear rest of talk with king.

"I don't want to have anything to do with that." Said Simba harshly.

"You won't." said Umeme with much calmer voice. "Just let us act and soon pride will proclaim you as our king again."

"Tanabi is alive and he is king."

"She meant 'regent', my love." Explained Nala. "We will just take the upbringing of Dhahabu in our paws, until Tanabi is sick." Then she turned back to Umeme. "My child, you must take prince back on Priderock. He is in danger, wandering on that desert soil."

"But if Vitani doesn't let him back?" asked goldenfurred.

"Just tell her that we decided he should be here." Replied Nala. "We, regents of Pridelands."

Umeme nodded her head and Simba nudged Nala in side. He whispered something with angry voice to his mate's ear, so queen-mother added. "Excuse us, my child, we must discuss some matters alone." They both turned to exit. "So say goodbye to king and go for prince." Added Nala, exiting royal chamber.

Goldenfurred stayed over motionless body Tanabi. After about minute of silence in both air and mind, Umeme bended down to lion and gently licked his lips. Then she laid down and nestled to his side.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lord." She whispered. "I'm doing it for you. Vitani is not proper queen at your side. I'm still not worthy of you, but at least I'm Pridelander and I could hide my pride in order to serve… pride. I would have never left you." She stroked red mane of king. "I wish you were here and order me what to do. But if you can't… I believe your mother is right. That way will be better for all of us." She raised up and turned to exit. "I'm going for prince Dhahabu." She said to unhearing king. "I will make sure he is safe." Then she went away, leaving incapacitated ruler in his sleep.

\/\/\/

About midnight Vitani, Dhahabu, Kucha and Maitha reached the Golden Hall. Queen was exhausted and first thing she did inside was to laid down under Golden Throne and just fall asleep. Her companions just put already sleeping prince at her side and took places near to queen.

They still weren't sure if place where they were was a memorial shrine or a permanent keep of exiled monarchess.


	8. VII In Her Majesty Service

VII

VII. In Her Majesty Service

Let's say it clearly and decisively – Bidii wasn't a bad mother. She loved Anasa deeply and would do anything for her daughter. But events on Priderock wrapped up focus of all lionesses, including greyfurred. That why she missed the absence of Anasa, thinking that cub was still in main cave under protection of Simba.

And let's add one thing more – Simba wasn't considered as a baby-sitter. Just lionesses were thinking that ex-king and regent-to-be had nothing particular to do, but waiting for pride to secure his authority. All rush around Simba was done because of Simba and for Simba. And due to obvious technical reasons, lionesses assumed that ruler could take care about only cub then present in pride.

However Simba just missed kind ask of Bidii, or thought that Anasa would play on her own all the time. After quite strange talk with Nala and Umeme – where both lionesses were flattering him and assuring him about his authority, but none of them allowed him to say a word – he just called for Zazu and heard his version of events. After clear and cogent arguments of majordomo, he was even more confused than before. Then he decided to climb on Priderock Plateau to think all it over alone. It took several hours for him and he went down about sunset. Meanwhile Anasa got to the river.

It was very fortunate for kitty that she didn't meet Umeme. Lioness set off to find queen and prince, but started her search from nearest ford. Knowing nothing about Vitani's weakness, she assumed that queen decided to cross river in nearest possible place. She was wrong.

So goldenfurred went to Mighty Waterfall, checking if queen's retinue came there to walk on rock of waterfall's bluff. But seeing no trail of them, she finally got to conclusion that Elephant Ford was a place she was looking for.

So Anasa stopped before river when Umeme was still going there. What for mature lioness was just few hours of walk on plain, for cub seemed to be a life-trip. Kitty was tired, heated and that somehow muffled her reason and carefulness. She just entered the river and swam ahead.

As you might remember, Anasa liked water and playing in it. She also could swim, although she used to check that skill in still water. She even didn't notice as current took her. With every metre she was going ahead, she floated over ten due to stream. She learn that about in half a way.

"Ups…" she murmured but then shut her mouth, after some water deluged it.

From that moment her swimming was a desperate struggle with power of nature. Sun set already, so kitty barely saw another shore, however she noticed shapes of bank, speeding left quickly. "That means I'm going right." Thought cub.

She sensed she was loosing her battle. With every move of paws her progress was slower and slower. Finally she started to try only stay on surface, and call for any help. But it wasn't easy – opening of mouth would cause flood of water in it. When Anasa finally try to scream, it sounded as quiet gulping.

Tail of crocodile stopped her in place, but also took away her awareness.

\/\/\/

Next thing cub felt was overwhelming cold. She was lying in some wet place, on sand, but wet sand – most likely on beach. She opened her eyes to see giant body of reptile, lying next to her. She scream with fear, spitting rest of water from her throat.

"That's what I call warm welcome. I didn't understand your name, but mine is Msaka." Murmured crocodile with sleepy voice. "By the way, could you tune yourself down? I'm cold-blooded that doesn't make me too communicative at night. We may talk tomorrow."

"E… won't you eat me?" asked kitty.

"In this time my ectothermed body is not ready to receive any food." Explained reptile and closed the only eye he bothered to open.

"So if I wait to morning, you could change your mind?" asked cub.

"Well, yes." Nodded reptile, not moving his jaws more that it was necessary to say that.

"So it's highly reasonable for me to leave before you could eat me?"

"Well, actually you're right…" replied predator. Then seeing Anasa fleeing with all her speed, added to himself. "Damn! I guess that low temperature affects also my basic logic." Fortunately his sleeping family didn't hear that talk.

\/\/\/

It was a pure coincidence that Fortuna shone of Anasa once again. Cub was taken by current about four kilometres east and that meant she was put away from water just on longitude of Cubs Sanctuary on southern side and Golden Hall on Northern bank. So going straight north – and kitty turned straight due north – she went exactly to her destination.

Of course it didn't come easily. To enter main part of Outlands she had to cross range of cliffs, what was difficult task for a cub, especially at night. Bur some friendly spirits had to keep an eye on her – she climbed on bluff thanks to narrow path and walked down safely on the northern side. There she felt lost – hearing much about Outlands, she always imagined that place is creepy, scary and mysterious, but also a bit smaller. On that night she learned that land of ghost tales was an area seemingly as big as Pridelands savannah known to her and also much to harder to travel, due to hills and rocks.

After few hours of wandering at random, she climbed on hill she estimated on the highest on vicinity and looked down. There she saw the Golden Hall.

Let me explain – she couldn't recognise Golden Hall, because in all stories that keep was much more impressive. But she recognise a lion's silhouette in front of it. It was queen Vitani, who was spueing near to the entrance.

"My lady!" called scarred cub and started to quickly go down hill.

Vitani raised her tired stare on kitty and yelled with fear. "Anasa? What the heck you are doing here?"

"I… came after you." Said cub, running to and standing before monarchess. "Are you sick, my lady?"

"No, it's just too much effort today." Replied lioness. "But I feel those are last of my problems. Soon all will be right, or even better." But some malicious voice added in her mind. "Under condition you will survive and your cub will have some home to grow up."

"Where is Dhahabu?" asked Anasa.

"Inside." Vitani pointed on termite mound behind her. "But tell me how on Stars you got here. Your mother is here too?"

"No, I came alone." Said Anasa with pride, but then she realised how in fact stupid is was.

"You crossed Border River alone?" voice of Vitani turned to reaproachful growl.

"Ma'am?" asked Maitha from inside. In next second lionesses exited the mound and froze, seeing Anasa. "What she…"

"I'm trying to find it out now." Replied queen. "But anyway, child, come inside." She let Anasa go first then murmured. "Great, we have to take care about you too. I guess there could be worse."

"I'm terribly sorry to say that, but it will be, my queen." Replied cub.

They entered the keep. Kitty noticed Kucha lying on ground in centre part of chamber and Dhahabu on dead tree trunk nearby. Just when new creature came in, lioness opened her eyes and quickly awoke up prince with touch of tail. Then looked on Vitani with question in her eyes.

"I have no idea too." Replied blue-eyed. "So, Anasa, could you tell us, what happened?"

"Anasa!" called Dhahabu with sleepy yet happy voice. "You are here!"

"Yes… I had to find you." Said cub. "I heard as lionesses are plotting with lady Nala. They want…" she cleared her throat and said with quieter voice. "They want stop you on border and not let back on Pridelands… unless you agree to give Dhahabu for education to lady Nala and sir Simba. Umeme was send to propose you that."

Vitani shook her head with disbelief. "It sounds as they already consider Tanabi is dead…" the she yelled with sudden fear. "King…"

"King is alive, last time I checked." Assured her Anasa.

"So, they want to stop us on border?" asked Maitha without emotion. She was already thinking with war-logic. "Funny thing." She whispered in mind. "Year back I was defending Pridelands from Outlanders. It seems that this year I have an opportunity to become an Outlander myself!"

"I think that's true." Replied Anasa. "And they know that lady Vitani will be back day after tomorrow. All remember when is the anniversary."

"Not surprisingly, that's also a reason for great triumph for Nala." Murmured Vitani with sarcastic grin. Then she added. "We are extremely grateful that you told us about it…" Anasa smiled. "However you left home without asking for permission. You mother is most likely dying from fear about you." Cub suddenly narrowed her eyes and turned her stare to the ground.

"I know, my lady. I just had no other choice."

"You should be punished anyway." Said queen.

"Mom!" gasped Dhahabu.

„I'm serious." Nodded Vitani. "She disobeyed parent and cause many her nerves. When all it is finished, we will talk with Bidii how punish you." Surprisingly Anasa nodded her head with understanding. "But now, let me hug you." Said Vitani and licked kitty's forehead. "You are really brave girl."

"Following my queen's pawprints." Said Vitani a bit too officially, what sounded really funny and odd. All gathered in mound burst in laughter. Blue-eyed laughed too, sensing that was a maybe last time she could do it without fear.

"Oh no…" said Vitani. "You could not watch all my track and avoid errors I've made." She hugged kitty, then guided her to bedding. "But know, sleep. Tomorrow we will think how get away from this swamp."

"Ma'am… I think you have a hostage now." Said Anasa. "I mean: me." Vitani looked on cub with amaze and replied.

"Don't you even think like that! We are one pride, a family! We are not running any new war, understood?"

"Come Anasa." Threw Dhahabu in. "You will tell me what happened to you."

Seeing Anasa's nod Outlandress was in the same time praying that hew words were right. Also she wondered that cub's somehow had right. Presence of both Anasa and Dhahabu was definitely good thing for exiled monarchess.

"After all, it's scary how cynical I became." Thought lioness, lying on her brushy bedding. "My mate is half-dead, I'm on the edge of war with my parents-in-law, but now I'm calculating eventual profits of kidnapping tiny cub. Well, yes… technically she kidnapped herself but…" She even stopped to think for several seconds, not knowing how express all fears inside. "Crap!" she called silently. "In the times of that Stars-dammed war it was much easier. Kovu, you got the ten times easier share!"

\/\/\/

Umeme came to Golden Hall about two hours before the dawn. She was as confused as Anasa few hours earlier – she had never been on Outlands before – only 'war-expedition' made in that vicinity, was Simba's raid on Elephant Graveyard, that finished with serious wounds of ruler and death of Sarafina. But Umeme was too young to participate in that. The northern side or Border River she knew only from tales.

However the Golden Hall was hard to miss. Lioness went path different from Anasa's, going more from west, but came to the same pan, to see giant termite mound. Keep was barely seen – moon had already set down and sun was still far below horizon. Umeme was tired of walking and searching on unknown area. That why her sharp senses were dimmed that time. Only because of that Kucha sneaked to her so easily.

"Ugh!" managed to gasp Umeme, when Kucha pounced on her and overturned on the ground.

Both lionesses rolled aside for several metres, meanwhile sandymaned roared to alert those in mound.

Umeme managed to threw sentry away, and stood up on four paws. But then vigilant Maitha ran out from keep and pounced on newcomer. Goldenfurred managed to shield from that charge, but in the same time Kucha attacked as well. After a moment of wrestling, Umeme was immobilised.

"Lay low!" gasped Kucha, holding goldenfurred's head on the ground.

"Kucha… let me go!" yelled Umeme. "What are you doing…"

"What you should do as well." Replied Maitha. "Defending my queen."

"Girls, you don't understand…"

"Thank you, girls." Sounded voice from entrance of cave. Vitani exited mound and came closer to caught trespasser. She looked in eyes of Umeme – lioness noticed weariness but also a decisiveness in queen's stare. "But you may let her go."

"Are you sure, ma'am?" asked Maitha. Vitani nodded her head. From Golden Hall came Anasa and Dhahabu.

"You may go back." Said Vitani. "That is nothing of your concern."

"That's Umeme." Said Anasa. "It's her, whom lady Nala sent for Dhahabu."

"I just came here to take prince in safe place." Gasped goldenfurred, still pressed to the ground. "There is no need to mix Dhahabu to our…"

"Coup d'etat…" proposed Vitani.

"Argument…" corrected Umeme with uncertain voice. "Ma'am, let me explain everything… Anasa!" she called, as if she just then noticed kitty at side of queen. "Why are you here?"

"Why they aren't here." Snorted cub, pointing with paw on south. She sounded as if she tried to copy Maitha's decisive voice.

"Let her go." Replied queen and Umeme was released. "Stand up!" ordered monarchess and goldenfurred instantly obeyed that order.

"Queen." Thought goldenfurred. And her mind was flooded with thought. She didn't want to be there. In sudden scene of night approach, fight with two guards, when two of her friends treated her as enemy, she sensed she really wasn't on side she seemed to be. "I swore her!" thought lioness, looking on Vitani. "And they swore too. They kept their oaths, I betrayed." Then a recollection of Tanabi came to her mind. "I love him and I hope to be with him. But what is a use of that? He is almost dead and I'm just avenging on his mate… Tanabi, my king… I didn't want do that way!"

"So, you decide to throw your masks away?" asked Vitani, looking with freezing stare of her blue eyes on goldenfurred. "But what made you think I would give you my child without fight."

"Lady Nala wants just safety…" started Umeme, then heard as hollow sounded words in her mouth. "I believe she really wants Dhahabu's safety." She continued with more resigned voice. "But if you let me take prince back home, she won't let you in, until you announce your deposition." Vitani smiled with bitter smile, hearing that.

"Oh, I would never take that conclusion myself…" snorted queen with irony. "But your tactic of selling me that proposition is far from perfection."

"I'm not Nala's follower anymore." Said Umeme quietly.

"What does it mean?" asked ruler. "You take over that vengeful lot?"

"No… I want to assure you about my loyalty, towards king, prince and you, as current head of the kingdom." Umeme bowed, feeling two opposite feelings. Somehow she sensed she just had lost her chance on everything she dreamed. But in the same time she felt she did what she had to.

"I don't want to be rude…" started Kucha with malicious tone. "But if she was loyal to Nala, when Nala had advantage, now is loyal to you, ma'am, but after she was beaten up by us, I might suspect that is not her last loyalty-shift this week."

"My friend!" thought Umeme. "You don't trust me and you have right. You shouldn't, because I failed in moment of trial. But the most funny thing is that I really want to make it up!" Then she replied aloud. "You don't have to trust my words. Just let me prove it with my deeds."

"What we should do with her?" asked Maitha and Umeme shivered inside. Her best friend told no word directly to her. Just to all around, as if she didn't consider goldenfurred as worthy to speak with.

"Let her in." decided Vitani. "Alone she won't hurt us and if she is honest, she might be helpful."

"Ma'am, I have to say something to you. In private." Hearing that Kucha and Maitha growled uneasy. Vitani nodded hear head.

"My queen!" gasped Kucha. "We won't let you alone with that…"

"Go inside." ordered monarchess. "Do you doubt I could defend myself?" smiled and showed her teeth. Uncertain lioness looked on friends and when Maitha nodded, she turned to mound.

"Come on prince, come on Anasa. Let's rest." Said and stepped ahead. After a moment queen and goldenfurred stayed alone in front of Golden Hall. Both lionesses were looking on each other in silence, while Vitani tried to read stare of goldenfurred. But in her eyes were so many emotions, questions and calls that it was impossible to describe that chaos. Also Umeme had problem with starting.

"Just say it, why did you came here?" hastened her queen.

"I love Tanabi." Said finally goldenfurred.

"I guess that Rule of Challenge is valid only with males." Replied Vitani, trying to sound ironical. In fact she discreetly stepped a step back and extended her claws.

"I don't want to kill you." Explained Umeme fast. "Or some part of me would like to, but I can't."

"I figured it out already." Snorted monarchess. "If you wanted to, you would ask me to go in some more remote place…" Then she understood that playing with lioness was pointless, so she asked, trying to sound nice. "But… why do you tell me that?"

"Just to be honest." Replied huntress. "I loved him since always and there was a time I hoped I would be his mate."

"But you are still here, not with Nala." Murmured Vitani. "Stars, at least you have some reason to disobey me, that I would understand."

"They have their reasons too." Said Umeme seriously. "Whatever you would do, you are Outlander. Golden Lioness and daughter of Scar."

"My father was Pridelands King!" gaped blue-eyed, but then repressed her irritation. Arguing about the past was useful thing only in case that future was secured. "All right, speak on. I understand Nala's acting."

"And I support her with all my might." Said Umeme to surprised queen. "I still believe that heir of Scar shouldn't rule this… that" She pointed on south. "…land. And moreover I think Simba was a great king. But… I promised." She turned her stare to the ground. "To you I promised my loyalty… But also I promised Tanabi I will take care of you, be your guide here. I failed it."

"You're right!" gasped Vitani. "They kicked me out, and you did nothing about it. How the hell I could know that was so terrible!?" Then she snorted and added to herself. "But I guess that queens should sense such things." She paused for a moment and whispered even quieter. "Kovu got ten times…"

"Ma'am." Interrupted Umeme. "Irritating me even more won't make be return to Nala, but it is also not the best way to secure my allegiance."

"Yeah, I know." Nodded Vitani. "But staying with me requires few things." Pupils of golden furred extended with amaze. "I want you to recognise Scar as your once king and swear to defend his memory."

"You lay down any conditions!?"

"Yes." Replied Vitani with blunt voice. "I prefer to have sworn enemy than uncertain ally."

Umeme clenched her jaws and stayed silent for long minutes. The other way was as hard as path she had been walking earlier. Queen just asked her for say words she didn't want to say ever. But Tanabi… "Tanabi, my love, I'm doing it for you." Thought and said with slow voice. "All right, I swear to protect honour of Scar and Zira as once rulers of Pridelands."

"Raise your paw to the Stars!" ordered queen.

"I swear to protect honour of Scar and Zira as once rulers of Pridelands." Repeated Umeme, barely hiding her irritation. Then suddenly Vitani stepped ahead and hugged lioness tight.

"Stars!" she gasped to ear of huntress. "You even don't know how I'm glad to have you on side."

"I really wish to say the same." Murmured Umeme, freeing herself from hug. "However for now I can't."

"Only thing I could assure you, is that Tanabi will get know of this." Assured queen, then turned to inquiring and coldly logical tone. "But now tell me where Nala expects he to return and where she wants to intercept me."

Two silhouettes were looking on that scene from slope of nearby mound. Those weren't living creatures, just spectres of dead and half-dead lion. Nuka finally nudged side of Tanabi. He did it without laughter, what meant he was really surprised and serious.

"I guess that is some surprise for you."

"I could only thank Stars that Umeme did it that way." He replied. "After all she's another jaw in Vitani's party…" Then he shook his head and added with terrified voice. "Stars! Even I am talking about that split as about war!" He turned to brother-in-law. "Could you start your magic?"

"That's not a magic, just brotherly love." Said Outlander, but in his eyes ignited a spark of malicious laughter, that Tanabi wasn't sure if Vitani was really safe. But then she assumed that it was just Nuka's was to express his emotions. "But not tonight. The anniversary is tomorrow. Until then, I can't speak with her."

"But maybe I could…" murmured Tanabi and stepped down to Golden Hall. Nuka just shook his head with disbelief, but didn't interfere.

Before morning Vitani dreamt about nothing in particular. But in slumber of Dhahabu came some strange vision to his mind. "My boy, you can't let our family fight each other." Said nightly voice. "I'm just a cub" replied Dhahabu. "But a prince." Added voice. "You must use your privileges to carry your burden properly."


	9. VIII Mother’s Girl

VIII

VIII. Mother's Girl

Feeding Tanabi was the main thing troubling Thamath. Unconsciousness ruler was unable to eat any solid food. So shaman tried to give him blood of preys to drink. He felt very uncomfortable about that, because lionesses brought him caught game and he with Simba had to deliver blood to patient. So herbivore monkey became executioner of poor mongooses, fenecs and other creatures capable to become Tanabi's snacks.

Also that way of feeding monarch was not perfect. Shaman understood that lion had to eat some real meal, to regain lost proteins and vitamins that only solid meat could give. Condition of king was stable… for a time being. Thamath prayed that Tanabi wake up in not longer than three days.

"Any change?" asked Simba, who just opened his eyes. Strange, but male lion and male mandrill became nurses of king. Lionesses just hunted and guarder Priderock, leaving to bronwmaned and mandrill duties over Tanabi.

"No, sir." Monkey shook his head. "He is still asleep. Pulse is normal, temperature is normal… He just seems to wait for something."

"You may go sleep." Said Simba. "I'm on guard right now."

Shaman instantly stood up and left royal chamber, to find some place to sleep. Simba went closer to knocked down son and checked pulse himself. Right, nothing changed. But ex-king was also aware that time of his son was limited and every day in come weakened strength of lion.

"Tanabi!" thought Simba. "You just can't die! You are the king who will prepare our pride for the Second Drought. If you are gone… all will be wrong. And… of course I love you. I wish you rule your kingdom as king and my heir... but if you don't return to us soon, I must allow your mother to do her job."

Then, just as if she was summoned by too loud thoughts of her mate, Nala entered royal chamber and without a word came to Tanabi. She kneeled down next to him and for long minutes just laid next motionless ruler. She nuzzled his face with her cheek and Simba noticed a tear slowly coming down from her eye.

"He is strong." Said ex-king. "He will return to us."

"I'm doing what I'm doing only because I know it right and necessary." Replied Nala. Then she looked in eyes of Simba. "You don't believe me, right?" Brownmaned shook his head, but she continued. "You think I got back only to sting Vitani? To return match for my own exile? I can't say I have no anger in my mind. But tell me, what is reason of this all if not Tanabi's good? I'm just paying price he couldn't – cleaning that last remnant of Scar's reign. Our son couldn't stop Vitani from bringing those ghosts back to life. But now, doesn't matter what he decide when he will be awake – he will be also stronger. Our pride will be stronger. We no longer have to bow in front of murderer's shadow. I just stopped Scar from winning his war four years after his death."

"Vitani is not like Scar." Noticed Simba.

"But she wants to be, aren't she?" asked Nala. "And yesterday she proved that. I can't let her in, before she curse memory of Scar and Zira, enemies of your pride."

In short recollection Simba reminded that Vitani never ordered him to condemn Mufasa. Maybe she knew that was impossible… or maybe she didn't see any need of that. "After all she never said we are not of her family. But Nala is right, Scar started all misery in our pride and he can't be salute as a ruler."

"No, I think you are doing right." Simba came to Nala and nuzzled her cheek. "Just… I'm afraid how would Tanabi judge our actions."

"It doesn't matter." Replied Nala. "I'm taking all responsibility on me. I'm just doing what good mother should."

She tried to calm all anger in her heart, but it was too hard. When she recalled face of Vitani, in her eyes appeared also silhouette of Sarabi. Nala never found body of her mother. She also never asked Outlanders what happened near Elephant Ford. But when she imagined dead mother, sight of triumphal queen's stare also came to her mind.

\/\/\/

When queen and her retinue woke up, it was already two hours after dawn. All were sleepy and tired after events of night, but Vitani seeing how late it was, cheered them to stand up.

"How are you doing, my lady?" asked Kucha.

"Better, much better." Replied blue-eyed. "I think I will no longer slow you down nor be the weak spot. However I must ask you to hunt for me. I have a lot to do today." Lioness nodded her head, then asked.

"But what?"

"Something you can't help me with." Queen replied. "To talk with every dead Golden Pride left here. Today and only today I will act as Golden One once again. But tomorrow I will be back Pridelander and we will return where we belong." Unintentionally she raised her voice almost to shout. Even Anasa, still sleeping then opened her eyes. "That is not exactly your matter, so leave me here alone until dusk. At night we all will salute Zira, Queen of Pridelands and tomorrow we will reclaim her land." Both Kucha and Maitha put much effort to hear it with calmness, but made no comments. Vitani noticed that and addressed to lionesses. "Girls, understand me – I'm not leaving tradition of Pridelands Line. I'm reviving it… in its all complexity."

"As I said – I step your every pawprint." Said Maitha. "But do not expect to praise each one."

"But if we leave you…" asked Kucha. "What will prince and Anasa do?"

"Just…" Vitani looked on cubs. "…play somewhere here."

"In the Outlands!?" called scared Kucha and Maitha.

"I grew up here and I'm still alive." Snorted Outlandress. "They will be fine. Right, my dears?"

"I guess we have no choice." Smiled Dhahabu.

"But don't leave paths, don't climb on too sloppy walls, don't enter cracks…" Started to specify Vitani.

"…don't play with avalanches, don't wrestle on cliffs and don't talk with strangers if we somehow find any." Finished prince with laughter. "Mom, I know what you mean."

"So, now go." Ordered queen. "I need some time for myself and my old pride.

Dhahabu nudged surprised Anasa in side then both cubs ran path uphill to leave Golden Pan. Kitty followed prince without question, however she sensed that cub had on mind something more than airy games. But she restrain herself, until they climbed on nearest hill, far from lionesses down there.

"What is going on?" asked Anasa. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Don't stop!" called Dhahabu, still speeding on south. "We have not so much time and lots of things to do!"

"Things like what?" yelled Anasa, jumping over peak of range and sliding down from sloppy path down. She passed next to prince, but he agile grabbed her neck with jaws and put back on the route.

"Like stopping that useless war!" replied Dhahabu. "Mom needs to return home as the queen and the ruler. There is only way to assure this."

"I'm afraid to ask: what it is…" murmured Anasa, running down into river direction.

"You mention me something about crocodiles…" started Dhaabu and turned back to kitty. "And said he introduced to you. I guess he is no longer 'stranger' to us."

"But still he could eat us." Noticed Anasa.

"Yeah." Agreed prince. "We have to do something about that."

\/\/\/

Vitani was wandering on her old home, spiritually returning to times of her cubhood. First walking among mounds, then running, she recalled pictures of old times. Few times she instinctively stopped, to let Kovu catch her. But she was no longer cub, Kovu was not there. Only mounds seemed be still the same.

Finally Vitani stopped in front of small and standing alone termite hive. It was dead inside and almost hollow. Once it served as mausoleum for Outlanders. There was no body inside, but Golden Pride saluted there all deceased ones.

Queen entered the mound and looked on first tomb there. It was just a piece of wood, taken from Border River. On log all living members of Pride made scratch to leave some trace. It was a mean to recall Hawaa, latest victim of was before the Battle of Reunion. Just next to were other shrines – bones of antelope, to recall Cheka, who died on hunt. Few steps later – dried bunch of Pridelands grass, taken from place where died Rama, fighting Pridelanders. And another piece of wood, found in river – to remind Amini's death during crossing the border.

Vitani put on the ground in empty cavity. It was small piece of rock that queen kept for that year hiding from everyone, even from Tanabi. It was a shard of stone from slope of Gorge River. She extracted it from place where Zira felt to her death. Then another relic was in its place. Zira had her shrine on the Outlands.

"I hope that Kovu thought he has to somehow celebrate your anniversary in Golden Sands." Whispered Pridelander queen. "He really wants to make all up to you." Vitani kneeled down and kissed cold piece of rock with love and with respect. Then she stood up and looked back on rest of shrines. "Are you listen to me?" asked, with no hope for answer. "I must ask you for advice. I'm in need now, because I'm again the Outlander. But I can't leave my throne, even if it could save my life. I can't let memory of my parents he spoiled by hatred of Nala. I will fight for my land. Please, tell me, I'm doing right thing."

Relics were silent, but Vitani stayed there for long hours, waiting for any sign. Meanwhile she returned with her memories to every pridemate mentioned there. Recalling every face that was gone, from Vitani's hear any scruples were disappearing. Maybe it was the real point of visiting there – to awake rage and put any regrets to sleep.

\/\/\/

"Here!" called Dhahabu, seeing grey shapes lying on bend of Border River.

"Shhh!" gasped Anasa. "They could hear us!"

"I think we basically came here to talk with them." Noticed prince, slowly going down to the beach.

"You came for that." Replied kitty. "I'm here to save your tail from being eaten."

They both went down on sand of river's shore. In mud of bend they noticed a group of crocodiles, lying after midday meal and resting airily. Half-sunken, motionless reptiles seemed to be harmless and quite friendly. However Anasa knew that even good manners are not a guaranty of not being killed. That why she walked few steps after Dhahabu.

"Oh… sir crocodile…" started prince. "What was his name?" whispered a question to Anasa."

"Msaka." Replied scared kitty.

"Mister Msaka!" called Dhahabu again. "May we talk?"

"What?" asked reptile with low bass. He fully emerged and opened his eyes. "You are a lion!" he said with curious tone.

"I noticed that too." Replied cub. "I'm Dhahabu, son of king Tanabi."

He came down to level of beach, just several metres from backwater. Anasa followed him carefully and very displeased with that. If crocodile rushed in sudden charge, it was very probable that he could hit one of cubs. Although reptile were awkward outside water, on short distances they could surprise terrestrials. But Msaka looked motionless as usual, just carefully watching two mammals disturbing his nap.

"Well, well, well… I somehow had already known that." Relied crocodile, smiling and showing his countless teeth. "I guess bravery in your family is comparable only with lack of the reason. But come closer – I assure you, I respect my king and his kins." Dhahabu made a step ahead, then stopped, uncertain. "Come, closer, my prince." Encouraged him reptile. "Came here and I will pay you homage."

Cub slowly entered the water and went just to crocodile. If predator wanted to catch him, it was easy and almost certain he succeeded. But Dhahabu prevailed his fear and stopped just before Msaka. He was submerged to water almost to level of back – just head was over surface. He was at crocodile's mercy.

But despite of funny view of small cub and giant reptile, somehow Anasa sensed that it were standing future ruler and subject in front of her. Dhahabu had to be scared, but he didn't shiver – or at least water hid that. Prince also was looking right into lazy stare or predator.

"Welcome you, my prince." Said Msaka with his half-growling voice. "As your subject, I offer you any assistance you need."

"Thank you, Msaka." Replied Dhahabu and turned back to exit the water. Reptile suddenly rushed his tail and hit with it surface of water. Anasa yelled, but prince stayed indifferent. Finally crocodile raised his tail, lifting cub on it. "Thank you." Repeated Dhahabu, when predator put him on beach.

"Now, what for you came, sir?" asked Msaka. His voice didn't change it's tone, so there was impossible to determine if he was addressing cub seriously, or it still was an irony. But prince believed… hoped that it was honest. Reptile slowly entered the beach.

"Have you heard about my father's accident?"

"Yes, some rumours came here too." Confirmed crocodile, lying himself down on warm sand of rivershore. "But king is still alive, if I understood it properly."

"Yes, but during his illness… we have some troubles. Pride is not fully disciplined." Msaka blinked his eyes, what could mean everything from sympathy and interest to disbelief or boredom. Dhahabu took it as encourage to continue. "My mother, Vitani, is not treated properly, as the queen of Pridelands. I think that some additional subject to her retinue, when she re-enter her domain would be useful."

"Civil war?" summed Msaka. "You are too young to remember that, but I can recall how it ended last time."

"No, no more war!" Dhahabu shook his head. "My mother have to show her strength to prevent any struggle." Crocodile bared his teeth in smile.

"So you want me and my family to threat party of your grandparents?"

"No, I want you to secure my mother enters Pridelands." Then he added with even more decisive voice. "And keep all them calm, whatever it would take."

"You are gambling with stakes much higher than you expect." Said some another voice from water. Female crocodile emerged from backwater and came to shore too. "You want us – crocodiles – to interfere in lions business. That is not the way of Circle of Life."

"Why?" Asked Dhahabu. "I ask you for nothing wrong, just to put tangled things to order."

"But idea that some creatures other than lions could have influence on the throne is a dangerous precedent." Noticed she-reptile. "As the future ruler, you must think larger than any other."

"So what you advise me?" asked Dhahabu with resigned voice.

"Hear yourself." Said Msaka. "You are imbued by nature with the light of reason, and it could direct your actions, according to Circle of Life. But you just must be careful not to take own pride and self-confidence as real wisdom. But I think you could do it. What are you feeling?"

Dhahabu closed his eyes and was silent for longer while. In his mind appeared pictured of home, parents but also grandparents. And he understood that all them was right – at least in their not perfect, partial perception. Even his mother – queen, somehow missed the point of whole conflict. Dhahabu couldn't see the whole too. But he watched another piece of puzzle. He inhaled deeply, hoping he read his path properly.

"Tomorrow at dawn." Said cub. Or it was still a cub? Prince sounded very mature. "You will assist my mother in return. But beware – you can't hurt any lion, except of case of self – or queen's defence. You also can't hurt my grandfather and grandmother under any circumstances." Seeing that Msaka was waiting for something more, he added. "I order you, as prince and future king of Pridelands."

"So that shall be done." Replied crocodile. "It that all, my liege? Me and my family are a bit hungry. It's time for a hunt."

"Good luck then." Said Dhahabu. "See you tomorrow." Then he turned to shocked Anasa and said. "We're done here. Let's go back home."

After second he sensed that he made involuntary mistake – he meant 'go to Golden Hall'. It would be just a misspelling or dangerous prophecy of bad luck. But there was no time to think it over.

"You were great." Said Anasa, walking next to prince in hall direction. "However I'm still scared."

"Don't say it to anyone." Replied Dhahabu, bending to her ear. "But I am too!"

\/\/\/

Sun set over Outlands, changing red-flamed landscape to darkness. Kucha and Maitha found cubs on hill and took them to one of small sources nearby, to leave queen alone. Vitani finally finished her memories in shrines and got back to Golden Hall. She entered silent chamber and stopped next to Golden Throne.

She carefully touched the trunk, recalling previous time she was there. "Almost year ago." She thought. "With Tanabi. He helped me climb there and sit on the pine like on throne… And soon after he said he love Vitani. Oh, Tanabi… You can't die! We had just one year... It's much too short time." Then she shook her head and added in mind. "No, I can't think about him while thinking about the dead. That's not true. He is alive and will be."

She turned her stare up, to chimney of mound, to notice distant stars over her. Initially she hadn't known if she should do it inside or on slope of Golden Hall. Finally she decide to be inside. She believed that her mother was looking over her all the year around from nightly skies. But that was a special night – Vitani got back to her cubhood, when she and her family was again in keep of exiled pride. Queen calmed herself, hoping to hear any voice from the past.

"Mom, I'm home." Said with cubbish voice. It was wrong to say that – her home was Priderock, eventually Golden Sands. But she called as always she used to announce she was back from plays on Outlands. She waited for ten heart clatters for Zira's voice, who would – with joy or anger, it depended – welcomed her in mound. But no one replied.

"I'm here." Repeated Outlandress. "I want to ask for your forgiveness once again." She bowed to the ground and continued. "I failed again by letting my power slip out of my paws… But I believe it happened with purpose. To remind me, who I am. I'm daughter of Scar and Zira!" she called to silence of Golden Hall. "I will no longer hide that! I inherited throne after my father, the same as Kovu inherited his title after you, mother. Whatever will happen, I will never disown you! And I will return to take my place!"

"Inheritance" song. Tune is serious, mysterious and war-march-like. Every step of Vitani sounds as a drum beat. She stands up and walks around trunk, still looking up to hole in roof. Light of moon shines on her, then she goes into shade to enter lightened area again. When she is in darkness we see as her blue eyes reflect some of light in aerie way.

_Every breath I'm breathing hard_

_Feel the grasp on chest and soul_

_Thing that keeps my thoughts apart_

_And still whispers mighty call_

She stops and shakes her body, as if she wants to get rid of some burden on her back.

_Burden I can't leave out free_

_As if my tail weights ten times me_

She moves to old bedding of queen Zira, to see shallow pan in ground with rest of brushing there. With carefulness and honours she grabs few straws of it, squash in paw and rubs it into fur of her head.

_Past that I cannot alter now_

_Road I've shamefully walked through_

_If I can't get back somehow_

_I beg forgiveness them and you_

She bows down to the ground, closes her eyes and stays motionless for several seconds. Then raise up, opens her eyes and turn back to the centre of chamber.

_Raise from falls, don't walk astray_

_Mother guide me, let me pay!_

On 'mother, guide me…' she raises her right paw up. Then bolt of moonlight shines on it. She open her pawful and let rest of dust from bedding fall to the ground.

Chorus:

_From now on my every step_

_Will be exact print of your_

_Guide me now, in every hour_

_Up to dream that you once kept_

She starts to walk slowly to exit, followed by light from skies.

_Sure as river by its bed_

_Mother, hear your daughter plead!_

Vitani stops in entrance of mound and last time looks inside. Then leaves.

Second verse:

Scene switches. Vitani goes on Outlands – still drums accompanies her steps – path uphill. In every natural feature she seems to see Zira's silhouette. She follows every that shade to learn it's just an illusion.

_Every dream I dreamed those years_

_Was a want of please your hopes_

_I was weak, just stopped my tears_

_Now dame is gone, I'm flood of those_

But then she reached peak of hill and she looks south on distant Pridelands. Moon partially gets covered by clouds and his light shines on the southern side of river, showing fertile land in even more appealing presence.

_But's not me who'll be in pain_

_I won't let them win again_

Saying 'them' she raises her paw to the sky and clenches it. Extended claws cuts her pawpads and few drops of blood fall to the ground.

_For every hour I let you down_

_Now I will rise above our goals_

_There is no memory I let drown_

_Just see your daughter as she scores_

Vitani looks back on some rock. In her sight it turns its shape to resembling Zira's face. With every word of Vitani's song 'Zira's face' has more and more clear smile.

_Now I'll break this spell to free_

_You'll be finally proud of me!_

Vitani starts to run down by path to river. She stops on beach. We recognise that is the same place where Amini died. There is piece of trunk purposely dragged there as Amini's symbolic tombstone. Vitani stops over it and touches it. On her pawpad there is still a little of blood.

Chorus:

She 'draws' with blood few lines. After several moves we see that picture resembles Nala's muzzle. Vitani smiles.

_From now on my every step_

_Is the exact print of your_

_Guide me now, in every hour_

_Up to dream that you once kept_

Queen extends her claws and carve deep crack in Nala's picture. Then turns back to Pridelands and finished her song with loud call.

_Watch in me your soul within_

_Mother, see your daughter win_

She freezes with paw dreadfully pointed south and few last drops of blood drips to the sand under her. Music fades away.


	10. IX Warm Welcome

IX

IX. Warm Welcome

Day raised over Pridelands in complete silence. Most of lionesses were already awaken, but still somehow feared to show awareness. Only active creature in cave – apart of Thamath, keeping guard over Tanabi – was Nala. When sun appeared on horizon, she entered royal chamber and woke up Simba, who was lying next to unconsciousness king.

"My dear…" she whispered, stroking his mane. "I must go." Seeing he opened his eyes, but was still too sleepy to reply, she added. "Stay here with our son, we will handle ourselves. We will be back soon, I promise."

Simba had no strength to protest – nightly guarding tired him, he also felt that Nala acted on her own and according to her own plans. If brownmaned wanted to stop those, he should have done it two days earlier. Then was the time of harvest what was planted before.

Nala bended down and kissed motionless Tanabi's cheek, then turned back and exited chamber. She quickly woke pride and formed tight unit to march north. There wan no time nor need to hunt. That small war was about to be determined even before breakfast.

"Go!" called regentess from the ledge of Priderock. Then she joined to silent ranks of lionesses. Eight huntresses of pride, led by ex-queen departed in river direction. They were observed by numerous creatures of savannah. Animals weren't scared of being hunted, however they feared that day. Even if not everyone knew what was about to happen, every living creature there sensed scent of blood in the air. For the first time since a year – another war was near.

Simba told Timon and Pumbaa to stay in Green Den whatever happened. Friends of course disobeyed that and set of on Priderock even before dawn. When they came to pride's keep they noticed outgoing war-party.

"That is not good." Murmured warthog, looking on Pridelandresses.

"What's a big deal." Snorted meerkat. "They beat Outlanders year ago, so they will do the same now."

"Are you sure those are again 'Outlanders'?" asked Pumbaa, then feeling irritation of friend, added. "Right, let's go to Simba."

Meanwhile Nala was on lead of unit, followed by Bidii and Mto. Seeing anger and slight uncertainness shown in steps of leaderess, greyfurred lioness asked.

"Ma'am, what is wrong?"

"Umeme." Replied regent. "She should have been here already. Something happened there."

Mto gasped with fear, following Nala's premonition. However she couldn't believe that Kucha and Maitha would raise their paws on lioness of pride. "No!" she thought. "It must have been Vitani herself. Only that Outlandress is capable of this." But then she speed up, seeing that Bidii a bit outran her.

"Stay sharp!" called Nala. "We will settle it quick."

So when ex-queen re-ordered her warrioresses, Timon and Pumbaa reached Priderock. They entered empty cave to find just shaman, sleeping on doorstep of inner chamber and Simba inside. They came bedding of knocked out ruler and his father.

"Oh… murmured meerkat. "We didn't know that is so bad…"

"Nice to see you, guys." Welcomed them lion. "I doubt you could help… but I need just your company anyway."

"Why Nala and others went so quickly?" asked Pumbaa. "Is that hunt?" Simba shook his head.

"No. It's… Stars! I even can't name that absurd… They want to stop Vitani from returning here and make her to step down."

"Yeah! That's good!" called Timon, jumping on Pumbaa and clapping his paws in the air. "Does it mean we are back in home for good?"

"Or for bad." Said brownmaned. "This day could cost us dear." Then he shook his head, as if he woke up from sleep. "But enough of that. We must do something. Call for Zazu or Tiko."

Pumbaa (and consequently Timon, still sitting on friend's neck) exited chamber to search for birds. Meanwhile Simba sat down next to Tanabi and started to stroke his mane, murmuring. "I shouldn't do it, for I'm no longer king. But if you are away, I must stop that slaughter. However I still hope you suddenly wake and do it yourself." Then from main cave lion heard loud voice.

"I have no bloody idea where that rascal is. I saw him two days ago, when he flew away…"

"Zazu!" called Simba. "Come here, quick!" Hornbill entered chamber and sat down on ground before brownmaned and his son. "You said there is no Tiko here?" bird shook his beak. "But when you saw him for the last time… Where he was flying?"

"To the Outlands, of course." Replied majordomo. "I saw him following Vitani and…" Then blue-feathered paused for a moment and added with uncertain voice. "Or no… He was going more on east… Like in direction of Mighty Waterfall." Simba gasped. "Do you have any idea why, sir?"

"Yakta!" called lion. "Your nephew went for reinforcements! He wants to bring Yakta, maybe even with pride of Green Valley."

"E… Timon…" murmured Pumbaa. "You said that would be 'short, victorious war', didn't you?"

"Well…" threw Zazu in. "If Tiko manage to bring eleven lionesses and two lions to aid Vitani, that war still will be most likely short." And added with whisper. "But not victorious."

"Zazu, you must fly there and negotiate the peaceful solution." Ordered Simba. Seeing angry stare of bird, added. "I know you got the worst share, but I – thanks Stars! – haven't any wings. So tell Yakta – if he in on way – to wait, until we reconcile Nala and Vitani. Returning here, tell Nala about Yakta. Then…" He lost any idea. "Damn! Tanabi, I really need you here."

"I know, dad!" called Tanabi, however he couldn't be heard. His spirit was floating over his body and looking on gathered creatures. "But I still can't return. Something is still undone… Some of you have to make decision that will allow me to wake. You must settle this yourselves!"

\/\/\/

Vitani led her small retinue to the river. No word was said, because everybody knew what had to be done. Next to queen walked Umeme. She was – if that possible – even quieter than the rest, however in her head thousands of voices called. She was also repeating in mind simple litany. "I'm doing what I have to. There is no other way." But in fact she wasn't sure what she was doing. She deflected, hearing queen ordering her. There was no guaranty that she wouldn't do it again, seeing Nala. "It's not right!" she gasped silently. "I'm acting because my emotions, not because of reason. But this is not a love story – it's a matter of kingdom. Stars! Help me… help me, going in whatever path I will go!"

"Dhahabu!" said Vitani with decisive voice. "I want you to stay aside of this. Take Anasa and wait on the shore." She expected a wave of protests, but her son replied in less expected way.

"I know, mom." He turned to kitty. "Anasa, let's go!"

„But Dhahabu..." called queen, seeing him running faster to beach. "I meant…"

"Don't worry, mom. We will be safe." Replied prince and added quieter. "All you will be."

And two cubs took a path in crocodile's den direction.

"Ma'am?" asked surprised Kucha.

"Leave them." Ordered Vitani. "I trust his reason."

"So there will be no 'hostage-stuff'?" asked Maitha with tone of irony.

"No, just reclamation of just rights!" snorted monarchess. "We will win only of we enter my kingdom as queen and her guards. If we hurt any of my subjects, we lose anyway, even if I'm back on throne."

"You can really cheer us up, my lady." Murmured Kucha. "Will you really name your son Taka?" asked with half-smile.

"If I have a son, he will be named like that. If it's daughter, her name will be Amali."

"Hope!" translated lioness. "I like this name much more." Then she paused for few seconds and exclaimed with amaze. "DHAHABU! It means 'Golden One'!" Funny, none of Pridelandresses never thought over from where than name was from.

Vitani just smiled and replied proudly. "Why did you think that Outlanders haven't sense of humour? But being honestly – that's very good name – it served well to my great-grandfather."

"Whatever will happen today." Said Maitha, mixing amusement, fear and a slight tone of admire. "You will be remembered as Pridelands queen."

"We all love villains, aren't we?" asked monarchess and all four females burst in laughter. Maybe it was just a vent of nerves and stress before battle, but maybe something different. Vitani felt as she did something she had neglected before – get genuine contact with her subjects. She laughed with them, shared efforts with them, hoped for the same. "I was so far from them!" she yelled in mind. "Why now? Why I couldn't understand it earlier!? Now, I know what to do to be good ruler." She thought. "I hope that will be useful for more than nearest quarter!"

Five kilometres south of there Tanabi opened his eyes and burst with chocking coughs. Simba instantly rushed for prepared coco-shell with water and poured liquid on lips of son. King spat the water mixed with remnants of dirt that stayed in his gullet. But then he inhaled deeply and with moan he call for more to drink.

"Tanabi!" screamed Simba with burning relief. But then king coughed again in the same moment when five kilometres north his mate gasped.

"What the crack!?"

She saw the beach of Border River and then her son Dhahabu being carried by a giant crocodile. Just after that pair was stomping second reptile with Anasa on its back. Six more predators walked in rearguard.

Vitani rushed without word into crocodiles direction. She pounced in the air, aiming on nearest reptile with her son. But in flight she noticed as Dhahabu raised his paw in protesting gesture.

"NO!" he called. "Those are friends!"

Queen hit the sand just before predator, still ready to attack. But 'enemy' instantly bowed his head and said with low yet humble tone.

"Good day, my queen! I'm here to hear your commands."

"Dhahabu!" yelled lioness.

"Take your son, if you want." Said Msaka. "But he climbed on my back willingly and he's the one who asked me to came here. I heard you might need a helping paw."

"You…"

"I'm Msaka of Border Bend." Replied reptile. "And this is my family. We are free creatures, but we are ready to defend our monarchess."

"Mom, I brought them to stop the war." Added Dhahabu.

"I'm gladly receiving your assistance, noble Msaka." Said Vitnai with official voice. "Yes, we need some help with disciplining our disloyal subjects, who plotted against our throne. Could you join our retinue and help us enter our land as we should enter it?"

"Of course, my lady." Replied crocodile with the same, official tone. Then he added quieter. "But lure them close to river. On savannah we will be much less efficient." Vitani nodded.

"E… wait a second!" called Dhahabu with surprise. "What is the meaning of this? There will be no fight. You just show yourself and say you support mom!" cub ordered, knocking in Msaka's skull.

"I suggest to fake a retreat and that way bring them to the shore." Said predator, seeming to ignore prince. "When they reach water, we will join to action."

"NO!" screamed both Anasa and Dhababu. Male cub added. "Msaka, there will be no fight! I order you to…"

Then crocodile looked on cub and smiled with his usual half-irony.

"Right, my prince." He said. "But tell me few things. Have you order me to help you because of some particular reason?"

"Because our land is in danger and I must guard it." Replied Dhahabu with decisive voice. "So I ordered you as a heir of Pridelands throne."

"Well, that makes some sense." Murmured reptile. "So you order me, because you are – due to your birth – made responsible for your land." Cub nodded. "And you claimed that you have better knowledge and sense what is right for kingdom, because of your title." Dhahabu nodded even with more decisiveness. "So tell me, my young lord, if I obeyed you because of that, what would make me disobey the queen of Pridelands."

"Eee…" replied Dhahabu with sudden confusion.

"Believe me – due to the same reason I listened to you, now I'm listening your mother now, my prince." Then he turn back to Vitani. "You son is smart, but you still have to work over him. Now, give your orders."

"Just follow us, crossing the river." Instructed queen. "When we enter the beach, stay submerged and wait, until we start. Then strike at random, until they all surrender."

"Or die." Replied Msaka with quieter voice. "Anyway, we'll do as you wish." Then he wagged his tail to give a sign to his family. Reptiles started to enter the river.

"Mom, please, don't do this!" yelled Dhahabu, nudging Vitani's side.

"Why do you assume I have any choice?" replied lioness with question. "I can't give up. I could do it as myself, but I'm also your father's mate and your mother. I'm the queen of Pridelands."

"So you can't hurt your subject!" cried cub. "You can't stand against grandma… You can't stand against Anasa's mother!"

"I have no such a dilemma." Replied monarchess. "They stand against me." She hugged Dhahabu, but then pushed him aside with gentle, yet decisive move. "Stay here, on this shore." She turned to Kucha, Maitha and Umeme. "Are you still with me?"

"I hate to say that, but I am." Replied Kucha. Others nodded.

"So there will be no touching speeches." Said Vitani. "Because of simple reason – what you do is not some feat, but your duty. You are the few who read your duty properly…" she pointed on the other bank. On range of River Hills they all noticed incoming Pridelandresses. "…when most read it wrong. But there is no time to think over what went wrong. We will, but later, when we secure at least basics of order that was broken recently." Then she added with quieter voice. "Forgive me, I allowed on that. I will sorry you with every day of my life from now on, but we must get back home. We are not the wind of change. We are the wind of constancy, who brings the things on their places. Go, my Windies!"

To her surprise, three lioness roared with conviction, giving sound much louder than one could expect of three throats. In it sounded a tone of decisiveness and loyalty. Something grabbed heart of Vitani. "I didn't deserve it! Stars! Let me live and make it up!".

Retinue of queen entered the water.

\/\/\/

"They are cherishing they betrayal." Snorted Bidii with distain. She was carefully looking for Anasa, expecting to see her in first line, taken as hostage for usurper. But there was no cub in sight.

The morning was clear and sunny, however not hot. Sun shone from east-northern sky, giving savannah tone of deep green, especially even for rainy season. Air was calm and just few clouds on sky sometimes cover sun to uncover it just after. The weather was almost perfect – much too absurdly nice for day of wrath.

"Don't worry, we will find her." Assured friend Nala. "And we will find Dhahabu. Just let's stop that madlioness and all will be right."

She believed that, or at least hoped that. She took a last look on her 'army'. It was eight lionesses, not counting herself. They went against Vitani and two possible traitors of pride. Ex-queen was very uneasy about that – if Outlandress wanted to fight, she had to hope for success. But how she could hope for it, with almost no force? "There must be some deceit in that." Thought regent. "She wants to use Anasa." Concluded and shivered inside, still uncertain how to act in such situation. But then she froze, seeing four silhouettes entering water. Not three. Four.

"Umeme…" whispered Nala.

She closed her eyes to open them again and again scan the landscape. But she was right – goldenfurred lioness was swimming just next to Vitani. In that seconds their stares crossed. In her grey eyes Nala read a fear mixed with guilt. But there was no hesitation. She seemed lost for the cause. Regentess sighed with pain.

Umeme was someone closer for her than other lionesses. Maybe close as daughter, especially after Kiara was gone. Only member of pride who so boldly disobeyed Vitani and for most time stayed with exiled ex-rulers. "She always was 'against'." Thought Nala with tone of motherly tenderness. "But Stars! Why she have to be against me now?"

"Ma'am!" called Mto, probably seeing Umeme too.

"Carry out your orders." Murmured regent with shivering voice. "Vitani is not allowed to enter our soil."

Pridelandresses ran thought beach and stopped on the bank of river. Msaka and others crocodiles were waiting - almost totally submerged - for Vitani's moves.

\/\/\/

Running after almost four days of coma was not as simple as Tanabi initially thought.

Hurrying, he ignored Thamath suggestion to eat something and he just set of to run, followed by Simba and Pumbaa (carrying Timon). Zazu was already in the air, flying to intercept assumed unit from Mighty Jungle. Shaman tried to run as fast as lions and warthog, but they have to overrun him and leave soon.

King was speeding as fast he could, but with any waterhole he spotted, he stopped to spit out bloody saliva from his mouth and drink. Because in rainy seasons there was many waterholes, you must get the point – generally they weren't travelling too fast.

"Son, I will carry you." Called Simba, seeing as Tanabi laid down to pool, coughing with blood and remnants of dirt from his throat.

"I think I'm a bit too old for that!" replied lion and submerged whole muzzle in water. After few draughts he almost jumped up on four paws and set of to farther running.

"Just thinking aloud." Replied Simba and followed his son and king.

Tanabi that time felt a bit stronger and decided not to search for any excuses for a break. He climbed a hill from where he looked north. He cursed his lost eye, because his visual imparity really disturbed his ability to estimate distances. So he had no idea, how much more he had to run.

"Go, faster!" hastened Tanabi and jumped ahead.

He wanted to jump over tree trunk, lying on grass. But as we noticed before, with just one eye he couldn't judge distanced properly. Despite of almost year of his injure, he often forgot about that. Most of those cases were very painful.

"Tanabi!" called scared Simba, coming to lying son.

King opened his eye to learn that he hit with muzzle into trunk and overturned. Bronwmaned helped to stand up and said.

"Maybe we'll try…"

"Dad, they will see me!" gasped redmaned, but then he turned his stare to the ground. "But… if you take me for a while and we stop before hills."

"Of course, my boy." Said Simba and lowered his body. King uncertain climbed on parent's back.

\/\/\/

Vitani sensed a bottom under her paws, so she based on it. She was fording ahead, slowly emerging from water. She heard as Umeme at her side also touched the ground. On beach already waited a welcome-party. Nala was on lead.

"You shouldn't have come here." She shouted. "You chose your Outlands as a home, so be consistent!"

"I have two homes." Replied lioness. "Place where I was born and place where I'm the queen."

"Oh, you go straight to the point." Smiled Nala with bitter smile. "I hoped for little more courtesy. But very well – as a regent of Pridelands I forbid you to enter the land, unless you return prince Dhahabu here and promise to drop any action offending our pride."

"Only action offending pride is disobedience!" growled Vitani.

"Grandma!" called Dhahabu from the other side. Heart of queen froze – she wondered if her son was determined enough to warn Pridelanders about ambush. But no, he tried something different. "Let mom in!"

"Oh, Dhahabu!" replied regentess. "You are all right…" she sighed with genuine relief, then added. "Should I let her exile me again? You know what means if she rule again. But don't worry, you are my prince anyway."

"Let her go!"

"Sorry, my boy. I must do what I have to. Let her enter if she is able too." Said Nala with sad voice. Then she looked on Vitani with anger.

"All pleasure is mine." Growled blue-eyed.

Let me explain few things. Vitani was pregnant since over a week, but just then her body accustomed to it. Her organism accepted new hormones and started to act like it should to secure another life inside lioness. So what was a weakness just few days back, then become an advantage. She got a natural boost from body who was already working for two beings, but was not exploited as it could. Tiny, unborn daughter of Vitani was much to small to engage much of life-energy of mother. However mother was already switched to pregnant mode of additional effort. In those few days female was stronger and more endurable than usual. However her psyche was also already prepared for motherhood – she acted in interest of her and her child, ready to do anything to secure her cub proper life. Also mind deluged with hormonal flood was more hasty and erratic than cold-blooded reason of lioness usual. That made Vitani gifted warrioress. With all benefits and consequences of it.

"Stop me, if you can." She growled even lower. "For I am your queen, I order you to step aside!"

"Mom, no!" yelled Dhahabu from the other bank.

"Day of wrath" song. Verses sing with dramatic and fast tune. Voices of both Nala and Vitani are angry and determined. In background we hear a mixed choir of "Dies Irae" lines. It's accompanying verses. It's not part of song – just we hear it from off-screen.

"Dies Irae" with lyrics of Thomas of Celano. Sing with no specially known interpretation (Verdi's is too slow, Mozart's is too fast), juts imagine your own.

Vitani is slowly coming out from water, Kucha, Maitha and Umeme follow her shortly after. We see hidden crocodiles, ready to enter the scene. Nala waits on beach in centre of lionesses line.

Vitani declaiming, when tune is fading in:

_There is no point to talk_

_The rule's meant to be shown_

_If they can't see the crown_

_They have to taste queen's claw!_

"No, mom! Stop!" calls Dhahabu from northern bank.

"Sorry, my dear." Replies queen with gentle voice, then backs to grave recitation.

_The majesty is carried_

_Not only by king's voice_

_If they can't bow to rights_

_Let bow before the force!_

Actual song starts. Choir in background. Vitani stops in shallow water (reaching her knees), just in front of Nala. They measure each other with sight.

Choir:

Dies irae, dies illa

solvet saeclum in favilla

teste David cum Sibylla.

Vitani:

_Is not me, who shows the claws_

_Is not me, who bares the fangs_

_But the queen who does the thing that queen should do_

Nala is looking on Vitani. Then – in her mind – scene shifts to some recollection. Year before – Vitani is standing over Nala in heat of Battle of Reunion (Scene from SP: "Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?" then pounces on enemy. But then Nala closes her eyes and when she opens them again, she back see the reality – beautiful morning year after.

Choir:

Quantus tremor est futurus,

quando iudex est venturus

cuncta stricte discussurus.

_I've no right to let you go_

_Unless you made homage bow_

_Is not my will to fight or die, nor to hurt you_

But she made step ahead and again closes her eyes. After a while she looks on queen once again. That is no longer Vitani, but Zira, grinning with hatred on hated Pridelander. Nala growls, but this dispels an illusion.

Choir:

Tuba mirum spargens sonum

per sepulchra regionum,

coget omnes ante Thronum..

_It is not private insult_

_It's not revenge here about_

_But you hurt me - as your ruler - to the core_

They both pounce each other and clash in the air. They fall on the sand, rolling aside. We see Dhahabu and Anasa screaming from the other bank, but no one reacts to this. Kucha, Maitha and Umeme exit water too and engage with rest of pride.

Choir:

Mors stupebit et natura,

cum resurget creatura,

iudicanti responsura.

_So the duty guides my paw_

_I'm reclaiming the control_

_That belongs to me and I have to stand for_

After few blows with pride, three queen's guardians disengage and form a circle around Vitani and Nala, still wrestling. Pride tries to break it and help regent.

Choir:

Iudex ergo cum sedebit,

quidquid latet apparebit,

nil inultum remanebit.

1st chorus, Vitani:

_Stand for what is surely mine_

_The place where I was assigned_

_Step away or fight the powers of the law_

_And they judge as the one who now should bow_

Both lionesses managed to grab each other's neck but both are holding tight on maximum distance, making impossible the slash of throats. They wrestle, but Nala is get weaker with every seconds – the age shows in her.

Choir:

Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?

Quem patronum rogaturus,

cum vix iustus sit securus?

Second verse, Nala:

Bidii breaks the circle of Kucha, Maitha and Umeme and with one blow frees Nala

_So you speak about your reign_

_But I ask you to explain_

_What it have to do with laws you're breaking now?_

Bidii is engaged by Umeme and queen again charges on regent. However this time Nala is more self-confident.

Choir:

Rex tremendae maiestatis,

qui salvandos salvas gratis,

salva me fons pietatis.

_With no respect to our lore_

_Spiting on the ones before_

_Sitting on the place you stole my kins somehow_

They roll down to the river and Nala gets superiority, slashing enemy few times. They entered the river.

Choir:

Iuste iudex ultionis,

donum fac remissionis

ante diem rationis.

_Stranger, breaker of our peace_

_Aren't you enough of this_

_Bringing ghosts of war and the murder's shame?_

Nala tried to drown queen, but suddenly sees as Vitani just smiles, still wrestling. Regent turns back to see charging crocodile.

Choir:

Confutatis maledictis,

flammis acribus addictis,

voca me cum benedictis.

_With a shade of father's guilt_

_Only aim - blood to be spilt_

_You have to be stopped as must be flame_

She avoids reptile's jaws by centimetres and jumps aside. But then another crocodile charges. Seeing that, all Nala's party runs to water to help leader.

Choir:

Oro supplex et acclinis,

cor contritum quasi cinis,

gere curam mei finis.

2nd chorus:

_Go away from place that's ours_

_I will weed you out from flowers_

_Step away or fight the force_

_That will judge the bane of yours_

Finally battle turns to stalemate – crocodiles form circle around Nala's lioness, they form circle around Kucha, Maitha and Umeme, who stand in triangle. Inside triangle are fighting Nala and Vitani.

Choir:

Lacrimosa dies illa,

qua resurget ex favilla

iudicandus homo reus.

Lionesses raise her paws and in the same time start he fatal blow to each other.

Music cuts out.


	11. X Winds of Constancy

X

X. Winds of Constancy

In mixed Green and Migthy Prides there was a spontaneous order. Both tribes (if we could count Yakta and Kwini as an actual pride) ordered themselves in two columns – in front was going new rulers of Mighty Jungle, then Greenlanders with Jino and Spotty on front. Group was exhausted, yet still speeded with all its might. It was a fortunate coincidence that whole Green Pride was visiting in Mighty Jungle, where Tiko found them. Only because of that they manage to get to Pridelands so quick.

Spotty was in advanced pregnancy, but she demanded to go anyway. Jino was initially against that, but – let's tell it honestly – he just couldn't resist his mate, who seemed to fear more about her once queen and friend that on own and cub's health. Yakta said that helping Vitani is his duty and Kwini had nothing to do with that. Mighty Queen nodded with serious face, agreed with mate, but went anyway. Maybe it was some shadow of newest tradition of Golden Pride where females had much more influence than it was conventional among other kingdoms.

The real guide of group was Tiko, who decided not to return to Pridelands nor Outlands, but serve with his abilities to marching unit. Thanks to his flying, he could point the easiest way for lions. In jungle it was crucial for tempo of journey. Jino also asked hornbill to stay ready for recon he would make just before entering Pridelands.

"We must be prepared for anything." Said king. He was entitled 'king' since events seven months earlier. When Horen died, standing for Green Pride, in fight with rogues young prince proved his maturity – what confirmed both queen and lionesses. So when he took Spotty as a mate, Chanua decided to step down and let her son rule with new queen at his side. Queen-mother chose her well deserved rest, just helping son with advices and her wisdom.

"In fact you could send him even now." Noticed Chanua, when they were crossing Border River on rock of Mighty Waterfall.

"Yeah, right…" nodded king, standing of Prideland shore. "But actually he isn't my subject." He turned to Yakta. "Ya, ask him to scout for us."

"I would like to, but it is not my subject as well." Replied redmaned. "He is advisor of Vitani's pride."

"Stars sake!" gasped Tiko, floating over them. "So I will send myself, hoping I didn't break any sacred rule." He landed on Yakta's back and with sarcasm faked 'attention-pose'. "Turn west!" he called with ordering voice to himself. "Fly ahead!" commanded and sprang into air.

"Vitani should discipline that insolent bird." Murmured a bit confused Yakta.

"Leave him alone, Ya." Snorted Spotty, jumping from rock to beach of Pridelands. "If not him, we even wouldn't have known about all that mess." Then she turned back. "Mom?" asked and raised her paw, trying to help Chanua, just making her last jump.

"Easy, my child." Replied queen-mother, smoothly landing on sand next to daughter-in-law. "I'm not so old… It's rather you who should be careful."

"She didn't mean it, mom." Said Jino. "She is just worried about…"

"Look!" called Kwini, pointing ahead and a little up.

Both prided turned their stared there, to see two points in the air, performing a strange dance. One of objects was green and in general resembled Tiko, while the other… resembled Tiko too in every feature except of blue feathers. Spotty recognised Zazu in second bird.

"Are they fighting?" asked a bit confused Yakta.

"Some kind of family-disagreement." Replied Spotty. "I guess now it's common plague in this land."

They ran closer to see nephew and uncle falling down, still in wrestle and letting themselves loose just above the ground. Then birds flew away, most likely to gain impetus for another charge.

"Stop!" called Yakta with decisive voice. "What the heck is happening here!?"

"It's too late!" yelled Tiko. "Pride deposed lady Vitani."

"Could we talk about that?" asked Zazu, already panting after that short skirmish. "My boy, you seriously misunderstood me and what…"

"Traitor!" screamed Tiko and rushed against uncle. Yakta – with one agile move – grabbed him in paws and pressed to the grass.

"Wait, Tiko." He ordered. "Let him speak."

"It's all over." Said Zazu with shivering voice. He landed on Chanua's shoulder, most likely seeking a save place form rage of Tiko. "Lady Vitani stepped down, leaving all her powers to Simba. She moved to Outlands and…"

"He lies." Murmured Kwini. "He is playing for time."

"That is an insult, my lady." Snorted blue hornbill, but his tone was very uncertain.

"…for our intelligence!" replied queen. "So if that is all already settled down, you most likely have nothing against we run to check it out?"

"That is not necessary, my…" started bird, but in the same time both prides set of to run. Only Chanua stayed with hornbill on her shoulder.

"Whatever it looks, I'm not so old." Said queen-mother. "I will rush there too. You have ten seconds to take off."

"That's not good…" murmured mayordomo. "Simba will not be plea…" In that moment he fell down, overturned by inertia, while old lioness jumped ahead to catch her family up.

\/\/\/

Tanabi called Simba to stop and they both fell on grass. Ex-king was panting heavily. In spite he said nothing (maybe he said nothing due to be winded), he was glad that his effort was over. There was a huge difference between carrying Tanabi as a cub and as mature lion that weighted only slightly less than Simba himself. To ex-king's mind came an absurdly sounding, however very rational thought. "If not that he is very fasted after his illness, I wouldn't even lifted him!"

"Right, dad." Said redmaned. "Now I will walk… run my own." Hearing exhausted pants of father, added. "Stay here, I will deal with that." Then he rushed to the river.

\/\/\/

The battle cries drowned to sound of slashing water and general chaos. No one knew what was happening, because in rough river they didn't see enemy. Crocodiles – almost totally submerged – were hidden threat. Lionesses of Nala's party were hitting surface of water at random, hoping to hit any of foes. Meanwhile the duel of once and current queen was still far from to be settled.

Vitani was stronger and better in martial arts. But she also already had taken few heavy blows from her own subjects. Circle, or triangle, made by Kucha, Maitha and Umeme was far from tightness. From time to time one of Pridelandresses breached it and attack at random, sometimes hitting queen.

But Nala was far from perkiness. That fight was different from one year earlier. That year weakened lioness's strength and abilities. After just few minutes of wrestling she was already on the edge of winding. She understood she had to break out free before it would be too late.

"Not so fast!" cried Vitani and grabbed Nala's neck.

Nala did the same, in last second hugging enemy tight, preventing her from slashing her arteries. So lionesses started a wrestling, based on rear paws, trying to choke each other. It looked as if they were in intimate and tender hug. In that moment came king.

Tanabi wanted to think, but he understood he had no time. So without hesitation he pounced from cliff to the river. He estimated his jump badly, landing on crocodile's tail. With incredible dose of luck he managed to maintain balance when Msaka backed his aching tail. Then king rushed ahead, knocking down three fighting lionesses – Bidii and Mto were holding Umeme, but after charge of king they all fell to water.

Tanabi bounced from bottom, flew into air and hit the surface just next to mate and mother. In first impulse he grabbed them both in his grasp. Then cried with all his might.

"PRIDE!"

"TANABI!" called in the same moment Nala and Vitani.

Umeme emerged from underwater, expecting fatal blow from one of her friends. But that hit haven't come – two lionesses over her froze, looking in king who had returned.

"I'm so happy to see you…" shouted Tanabi, still hugging Nala and Vitani. His grasp was so tight that lionesses had to let each other loose. "…still alive." Added king with angry murmur. But then called aloud again. "So you've done well while I was sick…"

Nala's lionesses with clear shame on faces stepped back, out from Kucha, Maitha and Umeme. Three queen's guardians stood up on paws, coughing due to effort. In that moment Tanabi felt that something was wrong. One of his paws was based much higher than the other, however it should be just opposite due to shape of river's bed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Said king, stepping down from head of crocodiless.

"It's nothing, my lord." Replied Msaka's mate, fully emerging.

"So, I'm happy to see you in such a cordial terms!" called king. He was still bended to ears of Nala and Vitani, however he was screaming for whole pride to hear him. Maybe it was good for other lionesses, but once and current queen were on the edge of deafness. "I feared for some arguments during my indisposition, but I was very wrong."

Meanwhile Simba got to the hill and noticed scene in front of him. He also saw Anasa and Dhahabu on the other side of river.

"Sir!" called kitty with laughter.

"Dad!" cried prince with relief.

"Yes, I'm here." Replied Tanabi. "Dad!" he addressed Simba. "Come here and join your hearty team."

"Make a formation!" they heard Yakta's orders. "We break to the king and draw back. Get him away from there."

"Wait!" called Tanabi, turning his head east. However he was still holding his mother and Vitani, just in case one of them had some stupid idea to use his unawareness. "Nice to see you all, but what for is that rush?"

"Aren't you dead?" asked Yakta with a little confused stare.

"Guess!" Replied king with broad smile. "Third time luck."

"Sir!" sighed Spotty with replied, but she put in that much of formality, as if it was still her king. "I mean… Tanabi. Thank Stars you're all right. But…"

"…what is the meaning of all this?" finished Jino, pointing on Pridelands lionesses, standing in water, covered in mud and blood from few scratches.

"A…" started Nala. She quickly estimated strength of Vitani's allies and started to think about some kind of treaty.

"A…" started Vitani. She understood that telling the truth then would put her reign on awful light.

"An old custom." Said Tanabi. "A Ritual of Water. According to the old tradition of Golden Pride. Right, my dear?" he looked on Vitani.

"Yes. I mean…"

"You see." Interrupted king. "I know it looks strange but that ceremony was designed on desert, where is no so many water. It could look weir in river…"

"I heard your queen was deposed, while you were sick." Said Chanua carefully.

"Who said that?" asked Tanabi, laughing nervously. Greenlanders and Mighters looked on each other with uncertain stares. Then Tanabi let Nala and Vitani loose and stepped few steps to newcomers. However he was still carefully looking on mother and mate. "Oh, you took the official welcome of the queen as some disagreement?"

"Welcome?" asked Nala with surprised voice.

"Yes." Gasped Tanabi quietly that only his mother and Vitani heard him. "Or maybe you want explain it all yourself?"

"No, you're doing fine." Said ex-queen carefully.

"So there is no problem at all?" asked Chanua with suspicious voice. King shook his head.

"But Tanabi…" started Yakta. "Aren't sir Simba and lady Nala were meant to stay in Green Den? I guess they broke the edict." Vitani wanted to nod, but king instantly extended his tail and put it on mate's chin. She froze.

"But it was an emergency situation. Let me explain." Replied Tanabi. Then turned to mother and mate and hissed. "Wash away that dirt! Guests are watching." After signs of leaders – Nala and Vitani, both groups – then already mixed – started to discreetly clean themselves from the mud. Meanwhile king went away from water. "So, as you most likely know, there was an accident on Priderock and I was knocked down for few days. But it's not the point. My parents had to enter kingdom's soil in order to get to Outlands."

"I bet there is some roundabout way." Murmured Spotty. She added louder. "For what the heck they want get into Outlands?"

"To salute memory of Zira and Nuka." Said Tanabi with easy and certain voice. Nala and Vitani gasped in confusion, but king's tail made another wag, gently hitting lips of both. "Yes, they were going to the Outlanders shrine, but they didn't get on time, because they had to stay and keep watch over me."

"No coup d'etat?" asked Yakta.

"Sir!" yelled both Zazu and Tiko in the same time.

"It was as I said." Concluded king. "More or less." Seeing surprise on faces of Mighters and Greenlanders added. "To make sure you haven't come in vain, let's go on Priderock. There you will feast with our pride, I will officially introduce you my heir and we will talk about old, good times."

"While enjoying new, good times." Murmured Spotty, still sensing some masquerade in the air. Whatever was playing Tanabi, he was doing it without help of his pride – lionesses and Simba were shocked and lost as newcomers.

King turned back to Pridelandresses and ordered. "All right, you must be quick. Mto, lead the hunting and get some decent game for our gests. All right?" Lioness nodded her head. "So go!" But then he noticed as Nala and Vitani set of to follow the hunting team too. "No, you two will stay at my side." Murmured with harsh voice, but then finished with softer tone. "My dears… Dad, lead the guests home." Asked Simba.

"Home?" asked Vitani. "But edict is still valid, so they can't…"

Tanabi came to her and interrupted her with kiss. Then whispered with decisive voice. "Don't upset me today. Don't upset them. Can't you see mom and dad came here to honour your mother and brother."

"You let them in?" yelled queen.

"You let them in." replied Tanabi. "Willingly!" added, stressing that word. "And we won't exile them again. You already know, that exiling is very nasty acting."

Queen wanted to say something, but quick look in her mate's eyes cut every her opposition. "As you wish, my love." Said with resigned voice.

"Mom! Dad!" Dhahabu – who had been just taken from other side with Anasa on Msaka's back - ran to parents and pounced on Tanabi. Of course king, due to his partial blindness failed to catch him on time and cub hit monarch with all his weight. Then both fell down and prince instantly jumped aside, with lowered ears and words of apologies locked on lips. But Tanabi just burst with laughter.

"All right, that about warm welcome. But let's go home. Take Anasa and head back on Priderock." He stood up and looked on hunting team, just vanishing of range of hills. "They went hunt, so we could set of to our keep. Yakta, Jino, take your prides and follow us!"

So they started south. Tanabi and Simba carrying Dhahabu and Anasa were on lead, then were going lions and lioness from friendly prides. The retinue was closed by Nala and Vitani, walking few steps after them. Initially between them was a space of cold and silent air, but walking in distance about metre from each other and saying nothing for more than few minutes is really hard task to do. So finally Nala said quietly.

"So what now… should we apologise each other?"

"I guess we should." Nodded Vitani. "But give me some time. I have to order few things in my head." Nala gladly agreed.

\/\/\/

Simba and Tanabi did much to guide guests slow and in very roundabout way to give hunting team more time for action. But after about two hours they came to Pride Massif. In that time Nala and Vitani exchanged about ten sentences directly to each other. Fortunately Tanabi noticed problem of mate and mother and sent Dhahabu with Anasa to buffer between them. Young prince managed to do it properly.

On Priderock both lionesses had some work with giving guests places to rest in main cave, so it kept them busy for a time. Then came huntresses and queen with queen mother had to divide meat in portions.

"I see you claws are very sharp." Said Nala, seeing her daughter-in-law slashing piece of zebra's haunch. "How have you kept them in that state while wandering on Outland's rocks?"

"Outlander's secret." Replied queen. Then they both burst in laughter. Nervous, very uncertain, however honest. In that moment Vitani sighed inside and concluded she could turn her back on Nala if it was necessary.

Meanwhile Tanabi found Umeme who was serving among guests and delivering meat for two royal couples. He nudged goldenfurred in side. "May we talk, Umeme?" Lioness jumped, scared by that sudden approach.

"Of course, my lord." Replied, when she turned her head to king. In her voice one could sense fear.

They went to royal cave. Then only Thamath was there, looking on sketch he made on wall. He was painting some additional lines on it and looking on effect with amaze.

"Sir!" he called, not turning his stare from picture. "I found it! The premonition I had was connected with lady Vitani and was about…"

"It's good to know it on time." Smiled monarch. "But now, my friend, go with your prophecies to our guests." Ashamed shaman exited chamber, murmuring something quietly. When he disappeared behind the corner of corridor, Umeme asked with shivering voice.

"So why have called me, my lord." When king was silent for a while, she added impulsively. "I know! I betrayed you… I joined Vitani only after…"

"You were with her when it was most important." Interrupted her Tanabi. "But I don't mean it." Umeme turned her stare even lower to the ground. "While I was out… I wasn't totally away." Explained king awkwardly. "I mean I heard some things… and felt some too."

"Forgive me, my lord…" cried lioness.

"No, that is you who should forgive me… if you think I deserve for that." Said Tanabi seriously. "I've very sorry, I'm happy with Vitani and I doubt if anything could change it."

"I never…" started Umeme, but then stopped and added with sobbing voice. "All right, I did have some hope."

"I also saw that you acted with your best intentions." Assured her Tanabi. "What's why our talk today is even harder for me. You've done great thing that proved your nobility. You did it against yourself. Just because…"

"I love you, Tanabi." Threw lioness in. But then, surprised by own courage, added instantly. "But know my limits and I won't go any further. I will speak with sir Yakta. I think he will accept me in his newfound pride…"

"No!" called Tanabi. "I never suggested…"

"That will be easier, my lord." Replied Umeme. "At least for me. If you need me here, I will stay, but if you let me go…"

"I'm very sorry that it came this way." Said king. "And I'm very sorry that I'm unable to thank you."

"Just… be happy." Replied lioness, barely repressing tears. "That's good for a start." But then she turned to exit. "Come, my lord, they are waiting for you."

Indeed, they were.

The meal was over and two – or three, depends who counts – prides was impatiently waiting for official Dhahabu's acclamation. Prince was presented as king's son just after he was born, but that way was an opportunity to introduce him as future ruler. And for something more.

"My dear?" Vitani asked Tanabi, who just was exiting royal chamber with Umeme. She didn't notice any emotions on faces of mote and subject, but most likely due to own confusion. "Could you say it again, if you are sure?"

"What?" asked surprised king.

"We wont send your parents to Green Den again?" asked queen with curious voice.

"Shhh!" gasped Tanabi. "Not so loud!" he came closer to mate and whispered to her ear. "Of course, we won't!"

"So let's sent there Dhahabu."

"E…?" asked lion in disorientation.

"No, I mean let's announce that Green Den is his official keep. He won't be there, of course, but you know… title 'Prince of Green Den'…"

"It was 'Prince of the Great Green Hole and its Nearest Vicinity' if I recall it properly." Said king and Vitani smiled.

"So, you've got my point. We will make it tradition. Just to give Tiko some aerie sounding title to repeat."

"Sounds fine to me." Nodded king. "So shell we?" he stepped ahead few steps, but then stopped and looked back on mate. "But call my parents too."

"I was sure you would think about it." Sighed queen.

Few minutes later king, queen, king-father, queen-mother, prince and Thamath entered the ledge, while prides gathered below it, waiting for the ceremony. Shaman had to improvise some short speech, but no one knew that it was improvised, because lioness and lionesses were sure it was an ancient tradition, taken from Pridelands or Golden Sand, not from Thamath's head. Finally mandrill lifted paw of prince (who was much too heavy to be lifted himself) and called.

"Prince of Green Den!" gathered lioness and lions replied with collective roar.

"Now, they will gave another cheer for us, as a concordant family, as we are!" murmured Tanabi to ears of Nala and Vitani. Then added with even quieter voice. "We won't talk about it more… But I warn you – if you do me another such a prank, pray I'm dead for good!" Then he hugged mother with one and mate with other paw and roared. A audience's roar replied to him. So he let his beloved lionesses loose, but make sure they were still hugging each other.

"Good." Murmured king. "Stay this way for a while and wave. Wave, I said! They have to see you as loving daughter and mother in law." And he left them, going to Dhahabu.

Lionesses – as they were told – stayed in that position, waving with free paws to group below ledge. Finally Nala didn't resist and asked with whisper.

"Vitani… could we… after all what happened, still be a loving family?"

"I have no idea, mom." Replied queen. Then they noticed as Tanabi gave them a careful look. "But I guess we have no other option."


	12. Epilogue – Brought with the Wind

Epilogue – Brought with the Wind

Epilogue – Brought with the Wind

Visit of friendly prides was a reason to be proud, but also a great effort for habitants of Priderock. So when three days later Jino and Yakta ordered departure, Tanabi and Vitani said farewell with genuine sorrow, but with relief too. When outer eyes were gone, came tome to order some things in home.

Pridelanders went in procession to Mighty Waterfall to accompany Greenlanders and Migthers. There took place maybe a saddest ceremony of that day – farewelling Umeme by her old pride and welcoming by Yakta and Kwini. Lioness didn't change her mind and after thanking her old family for years together, went away with new settled tribe. When Tanabi was telling traditional formula of freeing from allegiance oaths, lioness replied to that only with one sentence.

"I love you, my king." She whispered. "But I'm going away to let you forget about it."

"I'm sorry, Umeme." Replied redmaned for hundredth time. "I really want you to stay."

"I want it too, that why I'm going." Said goldenfurred. Then she stood up quickly and went to Yakta, her new ruler.

And few minutes after it all was done. Guests left Prideland and local pride turned back home. Tanabi was marching on lead, however from time to time he turned back to see how Nala and Vitani were going. Seeing they were steeping close each other, exchanging some courtesy remarks, he narrowed his eyes, sighed quietly and went ahead.

"So, it's all over, my son?" asked Simba.

"No, it's just a beginning." Replied king. "Unfortunately. Or maybe…" he paused for a while, then added with quieter voice. "Or maybe fortunately? Wind is also a part of the Circle of Life."

\/\/\/

Day were going easy and quiet on Priderock. The anniversary of Reconciliation Day (that how Vitani and Tanabi insisted to call day of their coup d'etat) was coming, but waiting for that date was not longer stressing nor fearful. Of course, Tiko and Zazu were arguing all days to settle occasional speeches for that day (where Tiko argued from scarist perspective and Zazu advocated simbist point of view) but it happened somehow next to normal live on rock, even didn't stop uncle-nephew reconciliation.

Pregnancy of Vitani was going without any serious problems, however Thamath was insisting that queen should rest and not tire herself, what for monarchess was stupid and useless superstition.

"My child will be fine, as well as me!" she snorted, every time when shaman wanted her back on Priderock.

"My lady. It's very important…" started Thamath one day, when he decided that if he would be a shaman of pride they have to need him for anything, even it that task was nursing most independent lioness in Africa.

"If you want me to rest, take over my duties." Interrupted him Vitani. "Lead hunting team, watch Dhahabu and…" she paused, looked down from ledge of Priderock, looking for son. "Dhahabu?" She turned to Bidii, resting in shadow of cave's doorstep. "Have you seen Dhahabu?"

"He was with Anasa recently." Replied lioness calmly, but then also raised her ears and took a look around with unrest. "Anasa?" But kitty was gone too. In one second both lionesses stood up and set of for searching of unruly children.

"My dear, I will look for them." Said Tanabi, standing up from his bedding.

"No, you are a king." Replied Vitani with half-irony in voice. "You're much too lazy for that."

"I guess she has right." Said redmaned to Simba, who was lying just next to him. Meanwhile Vitani organised searching team.

"Bidii, you look in waterhole. Mom…" she addressed Nala. But she did it without any irony – she was naming her that constantly since events two months earlier. Tanabi secured that unexpected burst of family love and respect. "Mom, see if they are in Gorge Descent. I will go to Bend. Call for Tiko, I need him to scout for me." And three lionesses went down from Priderock ledge. Simba was looking on that without word for some time, then turned to son.

"Do you think now it's all right?"

"No." Tanabi shook his head. "It will take months to heal every wound that was inflicted. But they are on the good way to achieve that. Time shall tell – maybe on the best way."

"Tanabi, I want…"

"Yeah, I know." Snorted king. "You are very sorry that it came to that. Cease that, dad. We talked about it many times. In first place we are responsible – Vitani and I - that we let pride leave the past unsolved. But know we are correcting our errors. I feel that with every day Vitani becomes more and more queen of this land. The past, when it's becoming more distant, is also becoming less aching. I think that this year our pride will be ready to honour Scar properly." Simba narrowed his eyes.

"I think you've gone too…"

"Thank dad for your advises." Interrupted him Tanabi. "I really listening them carefully. That one I heard and didn't accepted."

Ex-king wanted to reply something, but then he just sighed. He was not a ruler after all. His time was over, as well as over was time of Mufasa, Scar and Zira. There was a season for everything. For a time being.

"So…" said brownmaned after a while. "What about Dhahabu? Are you sure that adventure taught him anything?"

"I'm sure of that." Nodded Tanabi. "However not only what Vitani and mom hoped for. Mainly it's about his acting in day of… family argument. He proved that he could think on his own, very mature as for a cub. And besides…" king wondered for a while, as if he wasn't sure words he was about to say. "But he will be more careful too. I bet – wherever he is now – his plays are save and reasonable."

"Yeah, for sure." Agreed Simba.

\/\/\/

It was beautiful midday of late rainy season when day was not hot, but pleasantly warm. By the river, when one could cool oneself in every moment, it was even better. Cubs were using that with laughter and joy.

"So you are now 'Prince of Green Den', huh?" asked Anasa, fording in the shallow water.

"Well… yes. And so what?" asked Dhahabu, looking on her from bank.

"So why don't you move there? You would have whole lair for you solely." Said kitty, climbing on stone. It was a plane rock with upper surface just few centimetres above the water.

"No, it's just a custom." Snorted prince. "I'm prince of Green Den, but it's just a title to name me in cool way. Living in Green Den must be very uncomfortable."

"I want live there for a while." Laughed kitty, standing on rock. "Far from all boring mature lions of rock. We could play we are pride there."

"As you wish." Smiled Dhahabu. "But as a lioness you would have to hunt for me."

"And you will have to protect me, my price." Replied Anasa and they laughed again. After a moment kitty called. "All right, I'm ready."

In that second from water sprang a grey tail of crocodile and hit Anasa's back. She was thrown ahead into the river and slid on surface, skimming six time on the silver shield of water. She stopped in the middle of river, but when fast current started to pull her a giant crocodile emerged from it and took her on its back.

"Yeah!" called kitty. "Six points! Beat me!"

"As you wish!" replied Dhahabu and climbed on the same stone. "Msaka, give me at least seven bounces."

"Don't you fear, my liege, it's a bit dangerous?" asked reptile, lying in shallow waster just next to stone. "I bet your mother would have serious objections about your game."

"My mother is not…" started cub, but then he noticed a shadow, falling from hill behind him. "Here." Finished with angry voice.

And then sounded a call full of reproach.

"DHAHABU!"

The End

TakaPL, October 2007


End file.
